Derufod, el mensajero de Boromir
by Eolywyn Dama de Rohan
Summary: Tuve un pequeño problema y un capítulo desapareció de mi ordenador, ahora si está completa la hsitoria...
1. Encuentros en la noche

**1. Encuentros en la noche**

Derufod sentía gran admiración y lealtad por Boromir, su señor. El orgulloso hijo del Senescal Denethor II, era un gran capitán y un excelente compañero en la lucha, fuerte y diestro con las armas, rápido de mente, sabía mantener con valentía a sus hombres en el combate y sus enemigos poco podían hacer.  
Además de sentirse complacido de pertenecer a su guardia, Derufod le debía la vida a su capitán y eso nunca lo olvidaría, estaba en deuda con su señor y no sólo por salvarle la vida arriesgando la suya propia, sino por todos lo que Boromir había hecho por él.

Derufod meditaba estas cosas mientras cabalgaba en solitario por un páramo desierto, se sentía tranquilo y confiado. El sol había caído por el horizonte del Oeste y los brillantes colores del crepúsculo tornaron el cielo desde un azul oscuro, hasta un púrpura encendido. A su izquierda, las impresionantes Montañas Blancas parecían de fuego con el reflejo del atardecer.  
Se dirigía por el Camino del Oeste hacia el punto de encuentro acordado entre Boromir y su dama, ambos amantes en secreto se reunían en fechas predeterminadas y la misión de Derufod era la de acompañar y proteger a la dama hasta el lugar donde su señor la esperaba.

Boromir había confiado en Derufod aquel amor que existía entre él y la mujer de Rohan y que nadie más conocía. Así Derufod se convirtió en mensajero y confidente personal del hijo primogénito del Senescal de Gondor, un cargo que jamás había soñado conseguir.  
A pesar de que la noche sería cálida, un ligero viento proveniente de la altas montañas, hizo que el hombre se arropara aún mejor su gruesa capa de viaje, llevaba aguantadas las manos y aferró las riendas con seguridad mientras su cabalgadura iba a buen ritmo. Derufod sonrió para si mismo recordando su infancia y comparando toda aquella vida con la posición que ahora ocupaba.

Él había nacido en una pequeña aldea a orillas del río Morthond y su único futuro allí estaba en llegar a ser un pescador de río con su propia barca. Toda su familia eran pescadores de las riveras y él era el segundo hijo de tres hermanos; sus padres, de origen muy humilde, tenían una choza cerca de una arenosa orilla rodeada en algunos tramos por altos juncos.  
Su trabajo, recordaba quizás con nostalgia, había consistido en ayudar a su padre con las redes y trampas para el río y acompañar a su madre a los mercados llevando la pesada carga en las cestas. Cuando se encontraba en los mercados de los pueblos más bulliciosos, siempre hallaba la oportunidad de escabullirse y vagar por entre tenderetes y callejas imaginando que era un gran guerrero, un caballero de hermosa armadura y reluciente espada y así, las gentes se volvían al pasar él contemplándolo admirados de tanta gallardía. Cuando jugaba con sus primos y otros niños de su edad, él era el capitán de un grupo de valientes que luchaban contra enemigos imaginarios. Pero fue haciéndose mayor y a la edad de quince años se dio cuenta de que nada de aquello se haría realidad. Se sentía inquieto y apesadumbrado, siempre fantaseando con sus amigos, intentado convencerles de marchar lejos en busca de aventuras.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a reinar y el crepúsculo tocaba a su fin, la luna se alzaba mostrando su cara luminosa y completa, su luz plateada arrojaba misteriosas sombras sobre los campos y Derufod llegó al lugar acordado. Refrenó su montura al entrar en los lindes de un bosque, no era demasiado denso, pero los árboles, viejos y de corteza nudosa, tenían la copa amplia y espesa. Se sentía fatigado por el largo trayecto, apenas si se había tomado un respiro, y su caballo no parecía mejor que él, sudoroso y con las comisuras cubiertas de espuma, sin embargo, era un buen caballo, resistente y veloz, ambos se habían encontrado en situaciones mucho más extremas, así que confiado, pero alerta, se introdujo en el bosque: sabía que ella se encontraba allí, escondida entre las protectoras sombras de los árboles, oculta por su capa oscura, silenciosa, expectante, no se mostraría hasta que Derufod se hubiese internado.

El bosque permanecía en silencio, sólo podía escuchar el zumbido de los insectos nocturnos. Derufod comenzó a sentir cierta duda, era posible que la dama no se encontrara allí, algún percance podía haberla retenido en algún lugar o retrasado en su llegada. Derufod intentó observar el cielo, pero el follaje se lo impedía, sólo la luz plateada de la luna se filtraba en algunos claros.  
Entonces, detrás de él escuchó un leve sonido, se giró con rapidez y a la vez, tocó la empuñadura de su espada para desenvainarla. Derufod sintió una gran tensión, algo se movía en la oscuridad, su caballo tomó posición de ataque al sentir la presión de las piernas de su amo. Estaba a punto de alzar su espada cuando retuvo ese movimiento instantáneo de defensa, pues el presunto atacante se descubrió.

Éolywyn se mostró retirando la amplia caperuza de su capa, su pelo dorado brilló al caer sobre ellos algunos rayos de la serena y blanca luz de la luna, que se colaba a través del espeso ramaje. La dama sonreía, le había tomado desprevenido; Derufod, aún sabiendo que no estaba solo, no pudo evitar la sorpresa, la mujer había sabido ocultarse bien, ni siquiera su montura se había percatado de la presencia de un jinete. El hombre se enderezó en su montura y se acercó a ella:  
-Señora -la saludó con un gesto cortés.  
-Has llegado tarde, la luna hace rato que salió -dijo ella con voz suave, mirándole directamente a los ojos, se erguía orgullosa y su amplia capa negra ocultaba sus formas, pero Derufod sabía que iba montada como un jinete, vestida como los hombres rohirrim y así pasaba inadvertida. Para cualquiera que los observara sólo verían a dos hombres que cabalgaban juntos. Derufod miró a su alrededor con un ligero gesto de su cabeza y se dirigió a ella, no deseaba excusarse ante la mujer, pero debía hacerlo:  
-Lo siento señora -dijo mirándola a los ojos, en aquel momento le pareció algo mágica y misteriosa -pero mi capitán se retrasó en una misión cerca de Cair Andros. Mi señor Boromir no creyó oportuno mandaros un mensaje, y hemos viajado durante días sin apenas descansar; quizás es que nuestros caballos no son tan veloces como los de la Marca.  
Éolywyn no apartó la vista de su rostro, sonreía ligeramente y tras una breve pausa le contestó:  
-Entonces habrá que poner remedio a eso, la próxima vez traeré un caballo de mi Casa para que te sirva en tu cometido, y si vuelves a llegar tarde..., la culpa será del jinete.

Dicho esto se encaminó hacia las afueras del bosque, Derufod la observó, ella volvió a colocarse la caperuza ocultándose el rostro. Por un momento, Derufod se sintió ofuscado, la mujer le pareció tan orgullosa y a la vez fascinante, sin miedo de aventurarse sola por lo caminos para encontrarse con su amado; de corazón intrépido y una belleza casi élfica, no era de extrañar que Boromir recorriera millas para estar con ella.  
Cabalgó junto a ella durante todo el trayecto, atento a cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera salirles al paso. La mujer iba silenciosa y manejaba con soltura su caballo. El pelaje de ésta parecía de plata bajo la luz de la luna, pero sus crines y cola eran negras. Derufod miraba a Éolywyn de reojo de vez en cuando y ella parecía presentir sus ojos observándola, giraba levemente el rostro y le dedicaba una sonrisa, entonces azuzaba a su montura para aligerar el paso, ansiosa quizás por llegar allí donde Boromir la esperaba o quizás desafiándolo.

Llegaron al lugar de encuentro antes de la media noche, Derufod observó que la dama parecía nerviosa. En la casa grande había luz, provenía de la única ventana de la fachada principal y del tiro de la chimenea botaba humo que la brisa nocturna movía como si de alguna danza se tratara. La puerta se abrió derramando un charco de luz sobre la entrada empedrada, Boromir estaba allí, su perfil alto y fuerte destacaba, avanzó con paso firme hacia ellos, Éolywyn desmontó dando un salto y corrió hacia él.

Se abrazaron y se besaron, Derufod tomó las riendas del caballo rohir mientras los miraba parado a una distancia prudente de aquellos dos amantes secretos. Contemplaba la escena con cierto resquemor, ¿qué era lo que le ocurría, se sorprendió así mismo consentimientos contradictorios. Él sentía gran admiración y devoción por su señor, le debía la vida. Pero, a la vez, se sentía atraído por aquélla mujer, y de pronto, al verla junto a otro hombre besándola con pasión, hizo que algo en su corazón brotara, un sentimiento que no había creído tener, estaba celoso.

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos y se dirigió silencioso hacia el pequeño establo que se encontraba en la parte posterior. Atento a todos los sonidos, Derufod oyó como la puerta de la casa se cerraba con un portazo ligero. Desensilló los caballos y los dejó tranquilos que comieran en sus pesebres; se sentía cansado por la larga cabalgata y un viaje de varios días sin a penas descansar, pero aquello le vendría bien, se quedaría dormido pronto. Subió las escalerillas del establo, en el piso superior había preparada una estancia, pequeña pero confortable, el granjero y su esposa encargados de la casa hacían bien su trabajo: un catre cómodo y limpio, con una buena manta; sobre la mesita había un cuenco con queso, pan, carne guisada, algo de fruta y un par de jarras de vino.  
Después de cenar y terminar con el vino, Derufod se dejó caer en la cama, el único sonido que llegó hasta él era la respiración de los caballos que parecían dormidos y él pronto terminaría igual, se cubrió con la manta y dejó vagar su mente sin centrarse en ningún pensamiento. Imágenes de su juventud acudieron trayéndole recuerdos y emociones.

Él, sus dos primos y tres amigos habían decidido escapar de sus hogares para buscar aventuras, viajar lejos y llegar hasta la ciudad de los senescales y enrolarse en sus ejércitos para luchar contra los Enemigos y hacerse honorables y ricos, al menos ésta era la idea del joven Derufod. Se organizaron bien y llevaron bastantes alimentos, ropa de abrigo y algunas monedas, tomadas en secreto a sus padres, para comprar menesteres por el camino. Avanzaban siempre hacia el Este y Norte, y como tenían el espíritu animoso nada parecía hacerlos echar de menos sus casas ni a sus familiares. Llevaban bastantes días de viajes y en algunas ocasiones, asaltaban el huerto de algún granjero tomando aquello que necesitaban, entraban a hurtadillas en los ponederos de gallinas para llevarse los huevos y ordeñaban alguna que otra oveja para beberse la leche, aquellas eran hasta entonces sus aventuras.  
Pero ocurrió un hecho desgraciado y decisivo que haría cambiar el rumbo de todo lo que estaban viviendo.  
Sin saber cómo ni de dónde salieron, fueron asaltados por un grupo de proscritos ladrones y se quedaron con todas sus pocas pertenencias, dejándolos casi desnudos y desamparados, pero Derufod los alentó a atacar a los proscritos cuando éstos, borrachos y dormidos, bajaran la guardia. Así hicieron y una noche, cerca ya de la madrugada, se echaron encima de los ladrones con palos y piedras, casi habían conseguido lo que se proponían, pero uno de aquellos bandido hirió de muerte a uno de los amigos, esto hizo que los proscritos huyeran y ellos se quedaron viendo impotentes como el compañero de aventuras, el más joven de todos, perdía la vida con la sangre que emanaba a borbotones de la cruel herida.  
Derufod no podría olvidar nunca la mirada vacía y la palidez cadavérica en el rostro de su amigo, era el que siempre le apoyaba, nunca discutía lo que él proponía, siempre estaba de su lado, le admiraba y en aquella maldita hora le había llevado a la muerte.  
Enterraron a su amigo como pudieron y tomaron sus cosas, todos querían regresar menos Derufod, que se sentía incapaz de volver y decirle a los de la aldea que era el culpable de la muerte de su amigo, él le había convencido para embarcarse en una estúpida aventura y de atacar imprudentemente a un grupo de proscritos que eran mejores y más fuertes que ellos. Se despidieron llorando, y Derufod siguió adelante, sin mirar atrás, sin volver la vista a la tosca tumba de aquel desdichado.


	2. Misterios en la aldea

**2. Misterios en la aldea**

El suave relincho de uno de los caballos despertó a Derufod, las primeras luces del día asomaban por el respiradero de la cuadra y a lo lejos se oyó el canto de un orgulloso gallo. Se levantó sin pereza y se dirigió a la alberca que se encontraba cerca del huerto, detrás del cuidado sembrado, estaba la casa de los granjeros de forma circular y con el tejado de chamizo, de allí provenía un aroma a pan recién horneado.

Derufod se aseó con el torso desnudo sintió el fresco de la mañana que le terminó de desentumecer los músculos, llevaba varios días sin asearse bien y notó que la barba, que le gustaba llevar rala y bien cuidada, estaba espesa. Metió la cabeza en una cubeta, el agua estaba fría, pero le gustó, se frotó el cabello corto y oscuro, sus ojos verdes y de mirada fiera quedaron limpios y su rostro, normalmente serio, dibujo una suave sonrisa al ver al granjero que se acercaba a él levantando la mano derecha a modo de saludo. El hombre era algo mayor, un rohirrim orgulloso paro servicial, le faltaban dos dientes y una cicatriz en el labio superior, indicaban que no siempre fue un sencillo granjero:  
-Buenos días, señor -dijo con cortesía- mi esposa ha preparado un buen desayuno, ¿no haría el honor de compartirlo?  
-Los desayunos de tu esposa son todo un honor, no he tomado desayuno mejores que los de tu casa -dio con sinceridad Derufod mientras se vestía, al rohir le complació oír aquello y sonrió orgulloso mostrando una dentadura dispareja.

Entró en la choza circular seguido del granjero, la vivienda era muy rústica, pero sobre la mesa había muchas viandas, la mujer se levantó al verlo entrar, no parecía una rohir, más bien parecía provenir del Sur de Gondor, tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros y en cierto modo le recordó a su madre. La mujer sonrió y su cara regordeta brilló complacida a ver que tendría de invitado a un caballero de Minas Tirith. El granjero puso delante de él salchichas y patatas asadas, un cuenco con mantequilla, pan recién hecho y la mujer le ofreció leche, galletas de centeno, tortitas dulces con mermelada de arándanos y unos suaves bollos hechos con manteca. Derufod no sabía por donde empezar, todos aquellos alimentos caseros le parecían apetitosos, se decidió primero por la leche y migó el pan en ella, mientras el granjero, sentado a su lado comenzó a hablarle:  
-Espero que durante el viaje nocturno no hayan sido molestados.  
-¿Por qué, ¿qué ocurre? -dijo Derufod mirándole.  
-Bueno..., porque, en las tierras altas cerca del páramo no hemos notado nada extraño, pero los del valle llevan varios días siendo atacados por una misteriosa criatura -la voz del granjero bajó de tono, su mujer seguía comiendo silenciosa y con los ojos muy abiertos. Derufod miró a los azules ojos del rohirrim:  
-¿Qué clase de criatura, de qué se trata? -preguntó Derufod interesado.

-Ellos, los de la aldea, dicen que es algo parecido a un lobo enorme, pero ya sabe señor, que lo lobos en esta región son pocos y no se atreven a salir de los bosques que circundan el río, pero hay un pastor que dice que vió a la criatura en la noche de antes de ayer y que tenía aspecto de hombre y lobo a la vez.  
Derufod seguía comiendo mientras escuchaba atento al historia, el granjero parecía disfrutar con ello:  
-Los del valle tienen miedo, dicen que ataca de noche y no sólo a pollos y conejos, sino también a sus caballos; que saltó por una de las ventanas de una casa atacando a sus moradores e hirió a un niño que desde entonces padece fiebre alta.  
-Eso no es normal en un lobo, pero si en alguien, quizás, enfermo, rabioso -comentó Derufod que prefería pensar en lo lógico y más razonable que en la superchería.  
-Es posible señor, pero los aldeanos tienen mucho miedo y los rastros que deja esa extraña criatura no corresponden a un hombre, sus huellas son mucho mayores que las de un lobo, pero camina a dos patas y su dentellada es enorme, al parecer, le gusta beberse la sangre...  
La esposa del granjero dejó escapar un gritito, estaba muy pálida:  
-¡Eso no me lo habías dicho! -le reprimió a su marido.  
-Bueno, mujer, no quería asustarte.  
-¿Habéis avisado al señor de estas tierras? -quiso saber Derufod.  
-Pues... no, veréis señor, los hombres de la aldea son valientes, yo los he visto luchar contra bandidos dunlendinos, pero están aterrados y no quieren alejarse de sus hogares; la casa del Mariscal está a más de cinco jornadas de viaje y hay que pasar por los lindes del bosque, lugar donde se refugia de día esa cosa. Además los acontecimientos son muy recientes. Bueno... señor, yo había pensado... -decía el granjero sirviendo a Derufod en un vasito un aguardiente producido por él mismo - que como vos y vuestro señor habéis viajado mucho y sois hombres de ciudad, versado en muchos temas..., quizás pudierais ayudar a esos humildes aldeanos del valle...

Derufod miró algo perplejo al granjero y después a su mujer que estaba muy colorada:  
-Mi señor Boromir no ha venido hasta aquí para tratar asuntos que no le son competentes, somos extranjeros en estas tierras.  
-Tenéis razón, vuestro capitán no debe verse inmiscuido en estos asuntos, pero vos, ¿podríais visitar la aldea, la gente se sentiría más tranquila, ellos saben que aquí hacen posta los mensajeros de Gondor y reconocerán vuestras insignias, os acogerán bien y les daréis un poco de aliento...  
A Derufod le pareció extraño que insistiera tanto el granjero, pero parecía verdaderamente angustiado e inquieto. Conocía la aldea, estaba a menos de un día de viaje bajando por las quebradas; en un estrecho, sinuoso y boscoso valle se encontraban apiñadas algunas casas parecidas a la del granjero y algunas otras de planta rectangular y tejado a doble vertiente.  
Derufod meditó mientras se tomaba el licor que le sentó bastante bien, Boromir pasaría varios días y él no tenía nada mejor que hacer que descansar y pasear a caballo por aquellas tierras. Quizás si fuera al valle, se divirtiera un poco.  
-Debo consultarlo con mi señor, nos veremos más tarde -dijo muy serio y se levantó.  
-Por supuesto, señor -dijo inclinándose el granjero cuando Derufod salió de su casa.

Iba meditando sobre la historia de el supuesto hombre-lobo, mientras se dirigía hacia los establos, se dio cuenta que la puerta de la casa principal estaba abierta y su señor se encontraba sentado en un banco de madera disfrutando del cálido sol de la mañana, parecía relajado y feliz, se acercó par saludarle, se encontraba solo, puedo observar Derufod, la dama no estaba en la casa:  
-Mi señor, he estado hablando con el granjero -le dijo Derufod.  
Boromir le sonreía, sabía de lo que habían estado hablando, nada más llegar él aquella tarde, le narró los hechos acaecidos en el valle y lo asustados que estaban todos, pero el granjero, prudente no se atrevió a pedirle que bajara a la aldea para investigar:  
-Te ha contado la historia, ¿verdad?  
-Incluso me pidió que fuera al valle para poder aclarar el asunto, esto me parece muy extraño, esos rohirrim son gente valiente que difícilmente se amedrenta, ¿por qué tenerle miedo a algo que posiblemente sea alguien enfermo?  
-Puede que sea un huargo -dijo Boromir poco interesado en el tema.  
-Pero esas bestias negras no andan a dos patas y, además, van siempre en manadas, habría más por la zona...  
Boromir alzó la vista observando el cielo limpio y de un azul resplandeciente que le recordó a los ojos de su amada; iba vestido con un pantalón y un jubón suelto, ni si quiera se había calzado las botas, se puso en pie y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Derufod:  
-Si quieres puedes pasar unos días allí abajo, averigua que sucede realmente -dijo Boromir sonriente y con mirada de complicidad -pero si descubres algo importante y peligroso, no dudes en mandarme llamar, iremos juntos a cazar a ese ser misterioso.  
Derufod asintió y se despidió dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el establo, prepararía sus cosas y ensillaría su caballo cuanto antes, si salía pronto llegaría a la aldea antes del atardecer. Nada mas entrar en el establo se percató de la presencia de Eolywyn, la dama estaba junto a su corcel, le susurraba con suavidad utilizando el idioma de los Elfos y acariciaba sus crines oscuras.  
Derufod se quedó allí de pie, como petrificado, la visión de la mujer sola acompañada únicamente por su caballo, con su reluciente y larga melena rubia que caía ondulante como una cortina dorada sobre su capa negra y vestida con un vaporoso camisón que dejaba insinuar sus sutiles formas femeninas. Le pareció que era irreal, una imagen de cuentos élficos de la Antigua Edad y él había quedado hechizado por aquella visión, le pareció tan hermosa y frágil, tan sensual y misteriosa. En ese momento deseó que la delicada mano, de largos y blancos dedos, de la dama acariciaran sus cabellos y se deslizaran sinuosos y atrevidos por su espalda, deseó sentir su aliento susurrante y mágico en su cuello, aquellas hermosas palabras dirigida por entero a él, deseaba tocarla, abrazarla con fuerza, besarla...  
Éolywyn giró la cabeza con un movimiento delicado y la cortina dorada de sus cabellos se movió con lentitud. Le estaba mirando, Derufod pestañeó desviando con gran esfuerzo la vista hacia el interior del establo y le dio los buenos días. Su voz brotó extraña, tenía la garganta seca: cuando volvió a mirarla, ella había cambiado su postura, ahora la capa oscura la cubría por entero:  
-Buenos días, Derufod, ¿ya has desayunado?  
-El granjero y su esposa me ofrecieron un buen desayuno, y ahora me disponía a ensillar mi caballo...   
Derufod se acercó a ella, dirigió la vista hacia el suelo y tomó la brida de su caballo  
-Partiré cuanto antes para la aldea del valle, están ocurriendo cosas extrañas.  
Éolywyn pareció interesarse y le hizo varias preguntas, Derufod le narró la historia del hombre-lobo y su opinión sobre que podía ser un enfermo de rabia.  
-Pero, ¿y si es un gaurhoth? -dijo ella algo preocupada.  
A Derufod el término le sonó familiar, pero no sabía a que se refería con aquel nombre. Le colocó la silla a su montura y procuraba mirar lo menos posible a la dama:  
-No sé a lo que os referís con gaurhoth.  
-Un licántropo, un espíritu maligno y torturado encerrado en el cuerpo de un ser parecido a un lobo -dijo ella sin dejar de observarlo.  
-¿De dónde sacáis esas ideas? -preguntó él intrigado, la mujer parecía muy convencida.  
-Cuando pequeña -prosiguió ella a explicar acercándose a la entrada de la cuadra - a mi casa venían algunos Elfos del Norte, a veces nos contaban historias antiguas...  
Derufod volvió a mirarla, ahora le parecía más mágica con la luz del sol dándole desde el exterior y la penumbra del sombreada cuadra en el interior, ella estaba en medio de aquel juego de luces.  
-Nos avisarás, ¿verdad, si descubre que es un licántropo.  
Hubo un silencio, los pensamientos del hombre iban por otro camino:  
-Sí, siempre -dijo en un susurro y la dama, tras ofrecerle una sonrisa, desapareció como desaparece una hermosa visión en un sueño, dejando una sensación placentera, pero a la vez, llena de insatisfacción.

Derufod se dirigía por el Camino de las Quebradas hacia la aldea, más que un camino parecía un ancho sendero libre de peñascos y matojos, las gentes del lugar lo mantenían limpio, pues era lo único que comunicaba la aldea con la casa de posta y el Gran Camino del Oeste.  
Descendía silencioso y solitario, marcharse de allí le vendría bien, en esa ocasión, Derufod no echaría en falta el descanso, prefería la actividad y, por el momento, encontrarse lo más alejado y entretenido de la dama Eolywyn, era lo mejor. Desde el primer momento que vio a aquella mujer, quedó fascinado, no sólo por su belleza, sino por todo lo que ella era, nunca había conocido a una mujer como esa, tan decidida y libre, orgullosa y misteriosa, valiente... cuanto más la conocía más se sentía atraído por su sensualidad, sus movimientos, el sonido de su voz, la forma en que lo miraba:  
-¡Olvídala! -se dijo en voz alta.

Se concentró en el camino, bajaba por aquel sendero que atravesaba una tierra muy erosionada por la lluvia y el viento, parecía quebrada y rota como si algo la hubiera golpeado rompiendo su superficie, no había demasiados árboles que sombrearan el recorrido, pero sí abundantes arbustos de plantas aromáticas que perfumaban el ambiente, bulliciosos insectos voladores visitaban sin descanso estos setos altos y verdes que, en aquélla estación del año, estaban floreados.  
A lo lejos veía grupos de cinco o seis caballos que al verlo, alzaban sus cabezas curiosos, eran hermoso y fuertes, como todos los animales que los rohirrim criaban, los mejores caballos de aquella parte de Tierra Media.  
El sol del mediodía comenzaba a caldear con fuerza el ambiente, Derufod se desprendió de casi toda su ropa e hizo un alto para tomar algo de comida. El granjero, antes de partir, le entregó un zurrón repleto de alimentos y una bota de vino. Le gustaba la soledad, viajar de aquella manera le hacía recapacitar sobre las cosas vividas, a menudo realizaba largos viajes llevando despachos de su señor Boromir, iba y venía por caminos difíciles hasta ciudades lejanas, conocía gente cuya amistad no llegaba más allá de un par de días, para volver nuevamente a Minas Tirith, la ciudad fortificada que había convertido en su verdadero hogar.

Atravesando aquellas quebradas rocosas y desnudas de árboles, recordó los distintos paisajes que había conocido, y el más hermoso e imposible de describir para él fue el misterioso Bosque de Lórien. Era el lugar más alejado al que había tenido que desplazarse, fue un viaje secreto en el que llevaba una misiva secreta para el Señor de los elfos Galadrim.  
Fue presentado al Senescal Denethor por su propio hijo Boromir: "De total confianza, leal a su casa, valiente, inteligente y eficaz", le había descrito Boromir ante su padre, Faramir, el hermano de su señor, lo había corroborado y así con el beneplácito de Denethor, Derufod partió hacia Lórien envuelto en un halo de secretismo.  
El viaje fue largo y no exento de peligros, pero consiguió llegar sano y salvo al lugar y su montura con él.  
Lo sucedido en aquel mágico reino élfico no conseguía recordarlo con exactitud, se sintió tan fascinado y extraño entre los Elfos, la Gente de los Árboles, como se les solía llamar, pues habían hecho de aquellos magníficos mallorn, los árboles de flores doradas, sus hogares.  
Ni si quiera recordaba cuanto tiempo transcurrió en aquella tierra, para él todo era como un sueño vivido despierto, podía ver en su mente los momentos importantes: el primer contacto con un grupo de elfos silvanos, que a modo de guardianes vestidos con capas de un verde gris y altos arcos, le salieron al paso; la entrada a la ciudad, la entrega de la misiva al propio señor Celeborn, una deliciosa tarde rodeado de hermosa mujeres elfas que cantaban y baliaban en un claro del bosque..., pero los recuerdos se escapaban, como imágenes de los sueños que viene a la memoria y no pueden ser retenidos. El tiempo parecía transcurrir allí de forma diferente, Derufod sentía el pasar de los días y las noches, pero los elfos hacía que todo pareciera estático, impasible.  
Sin embargo, no habían transcurrido dos meses desde su llegada, cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, sin saber por qué, Derufod empezó a sentir anhelo, añoranza, deseo de estar con otros hombres y mujeres; los elfos lo trataban bien, quizás con un poco de indiferencia, pero en general, eran amables y corteses, a pesar de todo, Derufod notaba que era un intruso, extraño, bárbaro y demasiado joven a sus ojos, deseaba partir y volver a su hora, a sus quehaceres diarios, y así, algo apenado por dejar atrás tanta hermosura y saber que difícilmente volvería a Lórien, partió de nuevo hacia Gondor.


	3. La bestia

**3. La bestia.**

La llegada a la aldea fue bastante singular, caía la tarde y los últimos rayos del sol crepuscular quedaban difuminados por una cortina neblinosa que descendía hacia el valle, dándole al poblado un aspecto algo difuso, fantasmal.  
No era la primera vez que iba allí, pero los acontecimientos recientes le habían dado al lugar una atmósfera de misterio. Las casas y sus corrales estaban dispuestas alrededor de lo que era una plaza empedrada y en el centro existía una especie de muerte circular desde donde el mayoral convocaba a los aldeanos a reunión. Todo estaba desierto, no se veía a nadie, sin embargo los animales estaban en sus corrales y de los tiros de las casas brotaba el humo de los hogares encendidos.

Derufod escuchó el graznido de unos gansos, avanzó con su caballo por detrás de unas cuantas chozas y se encontró con una niñita muy rubia que intentaba controlar a los ruidosos gansos, la niña se le quedó mirando desconcertada, Derufod desmontó:  
-¿Dónde están todos?  
-Allí, en el cementerio -dijo la niña señalando una colina alta.  
La colina era un túmulo y Derufod pudo observar que grupitos de personas, cabizbajos y silenciosos, se dirigían de vuelta a sus hogares.  
La gente lo miró con cierto recelo y sin dirigirle la palabra se encerraron en sus casas, atracaron puertas y ventanas; Derufod se quedó esperando, creía conocer al mayoral de la aldea, un hombre rechoncho y casi calvo. El granjero le recomendó que se presentara de su parte, entre ellos dos había buena amistad y el mayoral no dudaría de un desconocido que iba en nombre de su amigo, además llevaba las insignias de Gondor en los brazaletes de cuero y el broche que prendía al cuello su capa: el Árbol Blanco y siete estrellas.

Así sucedió, aunque sorprendido el mayoral por la presencia de un caballero de Gondor, no puso reparos en hacerlo pasar a su casa.  
Aldor, que así se llamaba el mayoral, llevaba bastante tiempo en su cargo y la gente lo respetaba, pero el rohir, de aspecto cansado y viejo, no parecía preparado para enfrentarse con algo tan misterioso y malévolo como lo que atacaba a la aldea. El hombre se mostró amable con Derufod y comenzó a habarle:  
-Hoy hemos enterrado al pobre niño que le atacó la bestia, murió esta mañana y sus padres han quedado desolados.  
-Es lamentable- dijo Derufod en voz baja e hizo una pausa- ¿Vieron sus padres qué fue lo que le atacó?  
-No, ellos estaban en la casa, el niño en el establo dando de comer a los caballos... todo fue muy rápido- Aldor parecía no querer hablar sobre ello, quizás porque fuera tarde y estaba cansado o porque se aproximaba la noche y era cuando la bestia aterraba a todos.  
-Yo estoy aquí para ayudar si puedo, me gustaría ver huellas de esa criatura, señales de sus dentelladas y hablar con testigos oculares, como el pastor que dice qué vio algo.  
-Sí, bueno, os agradezco vuestro interés, pero ahora cae la noche y nadie saldrá del poblado, levantamos una muralla de estacas y encendemos hogueras, pero nadie sale de noche.  
Aldor tomó una jarra de vino que una de sus dos hijas le sirvió; la muchacha le ofreció otra a Derufod que aceptó, tenía la garganta seca y el vino le hizo bien.

El mayoral era un hombre viudo y sus dos jóvenes hijas preparaban la cena, susurraban entre sí y dirigían miradas a Derufod conteniendo la risita, al parecer se sentían atraídas por el invitado de su padre, Derufod pensó divertido que sería la comidilla del lugar y que para las muchachas aquel extranjero de tierras lejanas era una distracción más alentadora que los ataques de la misteriosa criatura. Los dos hombres seguían hablando, mientras las muchachas guisaban algo que olía bastante bien. Aldor ofreció su casa a Derufod para que durmiera en ella el tiempo necesario, la vivienda era amplia, de planta rectangular y con una habitación adosada a un lado. De repente, escucharon pasos fuera y oyeron golpear la puerta, sin esperar respuesta se abrió entrando, algo sofocado, un rohirrim de buena estatura, corpulentos hombros, una larga melena rubia y una mirada de desafío en los ojos dirigida a Derufod. Después de cerrar la puerta saludó al mayoral y miró receloso a una de las jóvenes, la más alta y de prominentes pechos, debía de ser su prometida, dedujo Derufod y debía tener mucha confianza con el mayoral para entrar en su casa con aquellos modales:  
-Yo estoy encargado de la guardia esta noche, y me dijeron que llegó un extranjero, no nos fiamos de nadie...  
Parecía a punto de lanzarle cuchillos a Derufod con la mirada; el mayoral se puso en pie tocando el brazo del joven rohir:  
-Viene de parte de Wihelm, para ayudar si puede, es un caballero de Gondor, de Minas Tirith- recalcó el viejo Aldor para tranquilizar al otro.  
-Es imposible que hasta allí hayan llegado rumores de los ataques de la bestia, cuando nadie se atreve a viajar.  
-Me hospedaba en la casa de las postas y me interesó el tema -dijo Derufod muy tranquilo, pero sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la mirada desafiante del joven, seguía allí sentado si esperar ninguna respuesta, los dos rohirrim comenzaron a dialogar en su propio idioma que Derufod no entendía, del rohirrico sólo conocía unas cuantas frases imprescindibles.

La muchacha más joven, apenas tuviera catorce años, anunció algo, Derufod pensó que la cena debía estar lista, porque la mayor, sin apartar la mirada del joven corpulento, comenzó a disponer platos sobre la mesa.  
La cena no fue muy amena, el mayoral comía con apetito pero muy silencioso, el joven llamado Déorwine lanzaba miradas de desconfianza hacia Derufod y palabras de desafío.  
-Si tanto le interesa lo que ocurre, podríais hacer guardia conmigo esta noche, a lo mejor la bestia viene y podéis verla directamente a los ojos.  
Aldor miró fijamente al joven, su rostro era serio, pero no dijo nada, los modales de Déorwine dejaban mucho que desear, Derufod pensaba que aquel hombre se convertiría pronto en el yerno del viejo mayoral, posiblemente, era el mejor partido de la aldea para su hija.  
-Seguro que la bestia no es más que un enfermo de rabia, ya he visto esto otras veces en pequeñas aldeas aisladas.

Los ojos azules del rohir se encendieron, ¿el extranjero se había atrevido a llamarle ignorante aldeano?  
-Esto es una pequeña aldea aislada de Rohan, pero los males siempre vienen de fuera.  
-Bueno Déorwine -intervino el viejo Aldor -si tienes guardia no debería demorarte, las hogueras deben permanecer encendidas...

El joven se levantó tomando el último bocado, volvió a mirar a la muchacha que comía cerca del hogar junto a su hermana, ella le dedicó una picarona sonrisa y después, quizás inconscientemente, la hija de Aldor miró a Derufod. Para Déorwine aquello no pasó desapercibido, se giró hacia el hombre de Gondor.  
-Os esperaré, venid montado en vuestro caballo y traed vuestras armas.

Tal como dijera el impetuoso Déorwine, el caballero de Gondor no dudó en presentarse aquella noche para hacer la guardia junto sal joven.  
Cuatro grandes hogueras iluminaban el trozo de terreno que separaba la aldea de la primera línea de árboles, más allá, el río estrecho pero impetuoso corría zigzagueando hasta internarse en el oscuro y profundo bosque. La noche era clara, la luna menguante había desaparecido pronto de los cielos; las estrellas brillaban esplendorosas en la cálida noche en la que nada parecía fuera de lugar, ningún sonido era extraño o diferente: el crick de unos grillos, el zumbido de los insectos nocturnos atraídos por la luz de las crepitante fogatas, el lejano croar de las ranas, el famélico ladrido de algún perro distante...

Derufod se presentó ante el joven rohir montado en su caballo y preparado para la acción, llevaba un arco corto que manejaba a la perfección, incluso cuando su fiel montura se lanzaba al galope, aunque Derufod pensaba que no haría falta marchar tras aquella desgraciada criatura, en cuanto lo tuviera a tiro le clavaría una de sus flechas hiriéndolo y comprobando que se trataba de alguien enfermo infestado de rabia, acabando así con aquella leyenda que tenía a todos atemorizados.  
Déorwine vio llegar al extranjero, le miró de arriba a abajo, serio y casi malhumorado, se erguía orgulloso en su silla de montar e intentaba parecer algo más que un simple aldeano de un perdido valle del Folden Este de Rohan; llevaba una tea ardiendo en la mano izquierda y una larga lanza en la otra, dirigió su caballo hacia Derufod manejándolo hábilmente con sus piernas.  
-Dirigios hacia la fogata del pozo, yo vigilaré la parte de los establos, no os alejéis demasiado de la hogueras, al parecer, el fuego lo atemoriza o al menos lo hace huir.

Derufod asintió observando como le daba la espalda y se alejaba, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, como si ya hubiera participado en batallas, era posible que Déorwine hubiera recibido instrucción militar en un éored y fuera buen compañero en la lucha, pero hasta ahora sólo había demostrado ser un joven impetuoso, altanero y muy celoso.  
Derufod, se encontraba cerca del pozo, el lugar donde se extraía el agua para toda la aldea, estaba a pocos pasos de las casas y más allá una de las hogueras crujía y consumía los leños que él echó hacía rato; la noche transcurría sin ninguna novedad y Derufod comenzaba a cansarse de todo aquello, al parecer "la bestia" había decidido no atacar el lugar. Se alejó del pozo y de la amarillenta luz de la hoguera, distraídos observaba el juego de sombras que producía la fogata en el terreno y los movimientos de ésta en los cercanos árboles. Su caballo lanzó un suave resoplido, moviendo las orejas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Derufod percibió la tensión del animal, parecía atento a los sonidos, entonces se dio cuenta de que los familiares ruidos nocturnos habían cesado, el silencio parecía total, excepto por la hoguera. Los alrededores adquirieron una extraña calma, algo se avecinaba, Derufod tensó sus piernas sobre los estribos levantándose para observar mejor lo que le rodeaba, los árboles y sus sombras danzantes no mostraban nada anormal.

El caballo se reclinó hacia atrás nervioso, Derufod intentó calmarlo apartando la vista por un instante de los árboles, entonces fue cuando su caballo relinchó con fuerza encabritándose, Derufod vio algo que se movía rápido y fugaz por su derecha, tensó el arco y disparó hacia aquélla extraña sombra oscura que se había lanzado contra su montura con tal violencia, que el animal no pudo equilibrarse sobre sus dos patas traseras y calló de un lado con todo su peso atrapando la pierna izquierda de su jinete.  
Derufod abrió los ojos, un terrible aullido envolvió la noche apagando cualquier sonido: el relinchar desesperado del caballo, el grito de Derufod al caer y quedar el brazo izquierdo en una difícil postura.  
La bestia estaba allí mirando a Derufod con su boca llena de sangre, como si le sonriera burlonamente, sus diente rojos, sus ojos de un brillo púrpura...

La bestia era algo mucho más grande de lo que Derufod habría podido soñar nunca, "un gaurhoth", oyó en su mente la voz de Éolywyn. El dolor del brazo le abrumaba y la pierna atrapada bajo su montura le inmovilizaba, él estaba allí a merced de aquel espantoso ser sediento del miedo y la sangre de sus víctimas. La bestia hizo un movimiento que Derufod creyó era de manera lenta y pausada, se arrancó con una de sus garras la flecha que le hubo clavado en el pecho como si nada y se dirigió hacia él. El caballo volvió a agitarse violentamente en un movimiento de puro instinto por levantase, de esta forma su pierna quedó liberada, pero el malherido caballo comenzó a desangrarse más rápidamente.  
Derufod quería salir de allí corriendo, la bestia iba a por él, saltaba por encima de él y su moribunda montura, algo grande que gritaba y agitaba una enorme tea ardiente, era Déorwine con su caballo.

Al caer la antorcha sobre la faz del ser demoníaco volvió a aullar sorprendido y retrocediendo ante el fuego esparcido, Déorwine, sin dejar de gritar, intentó clavarle la punta de su lanza, Derufod volvió la vista hacia el poblado y vio hombres que se acercaban corriendo con antorchas, algunos ya a la altura de la fogata le lanzaban más teas ígneas a la criatura.  
La bestia se lanzó en una rápida huida hacia la seguridad del bosque, Déorwine le persiguió con su lanza en ristre, pero los hombres le alertaron de que abandonara la persecución, no debía acercarse a los árboles. Derufod fue más consciente del dolor del brazo izquierdo, lo tenía casi inútil y temió que se le hubiera roto, miró a su caballo que yacía en el suelo, los intestinos se le habían salido por la terrible dentellada sufrida y un enorme charco de sangre empapaba la suave hierba, ya no se movía, un terrible fin para un animal tan valiente y noble; tenía ganas de llorar y lo hubiera hecho, pero los hombres lo alzaron y lo arrastraron sacándole de allí.

Derufod volvió a mirar a su amigo muerto, los rohirrim parecían que le hablaban, pero él estaba absorto, lejano.  
-Mañana lo enterraremos... debemos refugiarnos.  
-Sí, pronto, es posible que la bestia vuelva.  
Alguien le tanteaba el brazo herido produciéndole un terrible dolor.  
-No está roto...  
-Ha tenido suerte y ha visto a la bestia, ¿verdad caballero de Gondor, que no es un enfermo? -dijo la petulante voz de Déorwine.


	4. Más enigmas en el bosque

**4. Más enigmas en el bosque**

Derufod y Déorwine se encontraban en la casa del mayoral, éste había salido junto con otros vecinos para intentar calmar a los caballos, qué presintiendo a la maléfica criatura por los alrededores, estaban muy nerviosos. La hija mayor de Aldor había preparado un ungüento que ahora utilizaba para masajear el brazo de Derufod. Sentía un terrible dolor, desde la punta de los dedos hasta la espalda y sobre todo en la zona del codo, la chica frotaba con fuerza el brazo, masajeándolo con el ungüento aceitoso, aquello lo estaba matando de dolor, Derufod no sabía si era bueno el remedio casero o sería mejor dejar el brazo que sanara solo. Al parecer el daño sólo era muscular, no tenía nada roto, aún así sentía unas punzadas que le dejaban sir respiración y le hacía saltar las lágrimas: procuraba guardar la compostura e intentaba que un solo gemido saliera de su boca,.

Se había desabrochado parte de su ropa y estaba con el torso desnudo, el brazo izquierdo sufriendo aquella  
tortura que, según dijo la chica, aliviaría el dolor y evitaría el engarrotamiento muscular. Déorwine le miraba amenazante, atento a todos sus movimientos y si sus ojos se dirigían a la mujer, el rohir dejaba escapar un gruñido. Derufod se estaba cansando de la impertinencia de aquel tipo, en lo que menos pensaba en aquellos dolorosos momentos era en la chica y lo único que deseaba era que dejara de frotar su brazo y poder descansar y recapitular con todo lo ocurrido.

Había perdido su caballo, que quedó tumbado y desangrado en el suelo y a punto estuvo él de yacer junto a su desgraciado montura de la misma forma, la criatura que los atacó no era nada que él hubiera visto alguna vez, Éolywyn le dijo algo sobre un gaurhoth, quizás tuviera razón, porque aquello parecía un demonio salido de una terrible pesadilla, un ser entre lobo y hombre, pero lo que más miedo le dio, fue advertir en la rojiza y malévola mirada de la bestia, el brillo de la inteligencia, no se trataba de una criatura salvaje y primitiva, aquel ser pensaba.

La chica estaba vendándole el mal herido brazo, casi no tenía fuerza en él y le dolor punzante persistía, en ese momento entró el mayoral, parecía preocupado y asustado, miró a Derufod y después al joven, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a modo de agradecimiento por salvar al caballero de Gondor. Derufod aún no le había dicho nada al respecto, pero era cierto que si Déorwine no interviene con rapidez, él ya sería historia, sin embargo, se resistía a tener que agradecerle la vida a aquel joven impetuoso y resabiado que lo único que había hecho era desafiarlo con descortesía y desprecio.

La hija de Aldor terminó y silenciosa recogió sus cosas, pero antes de marcharse se volvió hacia Derufod, llevaba el camisón puesto y un simple chal le cubría los hombros, la suave tela insinuaba perfectamente sus voluminosos pechos.  
-No mováis demasiado el brazo, n haced mucho esfuerzo y no os quitéis el vendaje hasta pasado unos días.- dicho esto desapareció tras unos cortinajes que dividían la estancia. Derufod comenzó a sentir cierto calor en el brazo, era una tibieza que le recorría todos los músculos, tendones y piel, al perecer el ungüento comenzaba a hacer efecto.  
El viejo Aldor se sentó a su lado, seguía mirándole con preocupación y le ayudó a vestirse, Derufod no conseguí amover bien el brazo que le lanzaba punzadas dolorosas, pero notaba como el ungüento le producía calor y ese calor le aliviaba bastante.  
Déorwine le dio la espalda, parecía observar las danzantes llamas de la chimenea, en el exterior apenas si es oía algo, la normalidad volvió a la aldea en una noche que había comenzado muy ajetreada y violenta. Derufod se sintió más cansado que nuca, aunque calor recorría toda su espalda con un efecto adormecedor, como un bálsamo tranquilizador, quería tumbarse y dejarse llevar.  
Aldor le devolvió a las realidad, su voz era a penas un susurro, Derufod supuso que no quería alertar a sus hijas que dormían al otro lado del cortinaje:  
-Bueno, ¿qué ceeis que es, decir vos que le habéis visto bien. Déorwine se giró para mirarlo, parecía sonriente y esperaba escuchar la nueva versión de aquel gondoriano, quería oírlo decir que aquella bestia no era un hombre ni un lobo, quería saber de su ignorancia. Derufod lo miró de reojo, se produjo un silencio, había cierta tirantez en el ambiente, él no sabía a ciencia cierta que era aquello, pero se negó a dejar ver su falta de conocimientos, recordó las palabras de la dama Éolywyn y lo que ella le dijo encajaba bastante bien con lo que él había visto esa noche, así que dedujo que la bestia era un licántropo:  
-Todo fue muy rápido y Déorwine actuó de manera correcta ahuyentando a eses ser, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para verlo…-volvió a mira de reojo al joven rohir, su aspecto era imponente, alto y musculoso tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la melena rubia le daba un aspecto leónido, no parecía demasiado satisfecho, el hombre de Gondor no alabó su hazaña, sólo dijo que actuó correctamente; de esta forma, Derufod no tenía que rebajarse para darle las gracias, acababa de dejar claro que el joven había hecho lo que debía, así que prosiguió, pero cada vez se sentía más cansado, como si los ojos fueran a cerrársele en cualquier momento:  
-Deduzco de lo que vi., que esa criatura es un gaurhoth, un licántropo, un espíritu maligno y torturado encerrado en el cuerpo de un ser parecido a un lobo –eran exactamente las palabras que la dama Éolywyn le dijera aquella mañana en el cuadra- al menos así lo dicen las historias antiguas…  
Aldor abrió totalmente los ojos, su expresión era bien clara, "¡cómo iban a enfrentarse a eso!"; Déorwine había dejado caer sus manos hacia los costados, susurró en su propio idioma y se acercó a los dos hombres:  
-¿Dónde pasareis la noche? –la pregunta sorprendió a Derufod, parecía más importante eso que el descubrimiento del licántropo.  
-Es mi huésped Déorwine, dormirá aquí.  
-No es conveniente ni necesario.  
-¿Por qué, yo le ofrecí mi casa… -dijo Aldor levantándose.  
-Dormirá en la mía –repuso Déorwine –no es respetable que un extraño duerma en la misma casa donde hay dos mujeres jóvenes, la gente murmurará…

Aldor miró a Derufod, para ver si el replicaba, pero el gondoriano se sentía tan débil y adormilado que le daba igual donde dormir.  
La casa del rohir estaba cerca de la del mayoral, era reciente su construcción, olía madera nueva y todo estaba muy limpio. Déorwine dejó a un lado las pocas pertenencias de su "invitado" y le señaló un catre cerca del fuego donde podría dormir. Derufod no tenía ganas de hablar, el brazo le dolía al moverlo, se quitó las botas como pudo y se colocó lo más cómodo posible en el catre observó medio dormido que el joven iba y venía por la estancia hasta que su conciencia se perdió en el descanso y en los sueños profundos que no retendría su memoria.

Algo despertó a Derufod, algún sonido lejano que no logró identificar, cuando abrió los ojos no reconoció el lugar, se sentía desorientado y notaba aún el cansancio del largo y pesado sueño. Estaba tumbado bocarriba observando las vigas del techo, intentó reincorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor lo abatió cuando movió bruscamente el brazo izquierdo, entonces todos los recuerdos inundaron su mente: estaba en la casa de Déorwine y anoche tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la bestia que amenaza la aldea desde hacía días, había perdido su caballo y él se lastimó el brazo al caer con brusquedad junto a su montura.

Se palpó el hombreo y el brazo notando el vendaje aplicado por la joven y al girar la cabeza, vio cerca del castre algunas de sus pertenencias y sus armas. Eso significaba que los rohirrim ya habría entierrado a su caballo. Se levantó lentamente y comprobó, cerrando y abriendo la mano que había recuperado algo de fuerza. Pero intentó mover lo menos posible el brazo izquierdo. Tenía hambre y quería asearse: la casa estabas solitaria, pensó que Déorwine debió marchar se hacía tato, de pronto oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta y ésta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar la brillante luz del sol, la mañana ya estaba avanzada. Una cabeza rubia asomó por la puerta:  
-¡Hola, buenos días –era la hija menor de Aldor, cuando vio a Derufod sentado en el catre le sonrió entrando, llevaba una cesta con comida y un cazo con leche –le traigo algo para desayunar, Déorwine es muy descuidado con respecto a la comida y mi hermana preparó suficientes alimentos para todos.  
La chica lo dejó todo en la mesa y comenzó a abrir los postigos de las ventanas inundando de luz la estancia que le resultó a Derufod más sencilla e inacabada que antes.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Dorwyn y mi hermana Alwyn –dijo la chica de sonrisa sincera y aspecto somático, era un par de años más joven que su hermana, muy delgada, pero con unos grandes ojos de un celeste brillante, Derufod pensó que con unos cuantos años más sería una mujer muy bonita.  
-Dorwyn, ¿dónde puedo asearme?  
-Detrás de la casa encontraras lo que necesitas…  
Derufod salió y oyó como ella animaba el fuego de la chimenea y colocaba algo para calentar la leche. Cuando regresó la mesa estaba repleta de cosas para desayunar y mientras comía, Dorwyn se le quedó mirando, Derufod le lanzaba miradas de reojo y permanecía en silencio comiendo, ella sonriente, se dispuso a hablar:  
-Te contaré algo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera mi hermana . su voz era un susurro y le dio un tono de intriga –tengo un amigo en el bosque, vive allí con su madre que ésta algo enferma, yo voy a veces para ayudarla un poco, pero mi padre no los sabe, él no quería que salga de la aldea y mucho menos que visite a mi amigo. Pero él me contó algo…-ella calló un momento para saber si había captado la atención de aquel ,caballero de Gondor, normalmente pocos le hacían caso cuando ella hablaba, Derufod con la boca llena la miró con sus ojos verdes intrigado por aquella pausa, la chica le sonrió y se acercó aún más a él- mi amigo dice que la bestia no llegó sola, seres horribles la perseguían por el bosque y él dice que intentaron darle caza.

Derufod dejó de comer y la miró con el ceño fruncido, podía ser una fantasía de la chica para llamar la atención, pero algo le decía que no era así.  
Esos seres fueron todos muertos por la propia bestia, mi amigo me contó que todo fue terrible y ahora el lugar donde yacen los cadáveres, están maldito.  
-¿Me llevarías a la casa de tu amigo, me gustaría hablar con él sobre esas otras criaturas –dijo Derufod interesado.  
-Sí, -asintió Dorwyn, parecía feliz en aquel momento –pero deberá ser pronto, mi padre no está y debemos regresar antes de la tarde.  
Derufod asintió, terminó de desayunar, aquello podría significar una nueva pista, algo que le indicara la naturaleza del licántropo y así podía ser destruido de alguna manera, se resistía a llamar a su señor Boromir, porque en realidad no tenía ninguna certeza de cómo eliminar a aquel ser y se sentía tan solo y desalentado como los aldeanos, si Boromir llegaba hasta allí, quizás diera a conocer su identidad como heredero a la senescalía de Gondor y mandara llamar a algunos de los hombres del éored del mariscal, pero cómo explicar su presencia allí y la de la dama Éolywyn. El asunto no debía salir de aquel lugar, no quería poner en compromiso a su señor, ni a su dama; mientras su mente divagaba con aquellos asuntos, tomó su espada que le costó trabajo colocarla en el cinto, si hacía algún movimiento brusco su brazo izquierdo protestaba dolorosamente. La chica lo esperaba, ansiosa por salir de allí e internarse en la penumbra boscosa, alejarse de la seguridad de la aldea para encontrarse con los misterios que aguardaban en el bosque.

Derufod salió de la aldea siguiendo los pasos de la joven Dorwyn, seguía pensando que si el asunto del licántropo se volvía imposible de manejar por él, no le quedaría más remedio que mandar aviso a Boromir, pero eso lo dejaría como último recurso. Se alejaron de las casas tomando un estrecho sendero, Derufod había observado la casi ausencia de gente en el poblado, la mayoría de su habitantes estarían atareados en sus quehaceres diarios y el miedo y la incertidumbre volverían al anochecer, pero mientras el sol se encontrase en el cielo, todos creían sentirse seguros.

La senda que tomaron fue volviéndose cada vez más espesa, internándose en el bosque donde los árboles, de altas y amplias copas oscurecían el camino. Dorwyn seguía adelante, parecía conocer a la perfección el lugar, caminaba dando saltos para evitar pedruscos y raíces. Derufod observaba las sombras y los lejanos claros de luz, era un bosque espeso y le resultó extraño para ser de aquella región de Rohan, parecía antiguo como sacado de otro tiempo.  
Las cortezas de los árboles más viejos eran nudosas, gruesas y oscuras, pero todo estaba lleno de vida animal, podría oírse un sin fin de pájaros trinando y la carrera furtiva de aquellos animalillos que vivían entre los troncones caídos y las serpenteantes raíces que sobresalían en la terrosa superficie.

De pronto la chica paró y señaló al fondo de una suave pendiente, Derufod miró en aquella dirección y pudo ver una tosca choza que aprovechaba el grueso y robusto tronco de un árbol como sostén para el techo y las parees, la vivienda perfectamente podría pasa inadvertida entre la maleza de los zarzales y el ramaje del árbol.  
Dorwyn miró al hombre con su cara sonriente:  
-Esperad aquí, mi amigo no se fía de los desconocidos –dicho esto salió a la carrera hablando a gritos en su propio idioma.  
Derufod observaba atento, el lugar parecía desierto, deshabitado, se dio cuenta que la chica, al aproximarse a la choza, iba despacio, calculando los pasos y evitando algunas piedra o ramas en el suelo cubierto por hojas. Pensó que posiblemente la vivienda estuviera rodeada de trampas para defenderse del ataque de ladrones y, como no, la bestia.  
Sonrió un momento, aquello le recordó algo de su aventura en solitario cuando no era más que un adolescente y se dirigía a Minas Tirith, a la ciudad de los grandes senescales, con más ilusión que otra cosa. En aquella ocasión tenía mucha hambre, hacía varios días que acabó con la poca provisión de alimentos de que disponía y se acercó a una especie de cobertizo solitario que encontró en las afueras del camino. El lugar parecía desierto, pero no abandonado, el cobertizo tenía a n lado un pequeño corral con algunas gallinas y un cerdito rechoncho, tenía tanta hambre que no se lo pensó dos veces, cogería una de las gallinas para comérsela lejos de allí. Al no actuar de manera cautelosa, no percibió el gran perro negro que estaba atado cerca del cobertizo; camuflado entre unos grandes peñascos, el perrazo saltó ladrando con un furor que asustó a Derufod y sólo la cuerda evitó que se le echara encima. Al no poder acercarse  
por esa parte rodeó el cobertizo hasta el corral y entonces chocó con algo, una trampa saltó del suelo y Derufod reacción con rapidez, soltó su mochila y se dejó caer en sentido contrario al de la trampa.  
Cuando las fauces dentadas y terribles del hierro negro y mohoso de la trampa se cerró de manera mortífera, sólo atrapó su mochila de cuero desgastado, el joven asustado gateó hacia atrás alejándose de aquello, que perfectamente podía haber machacado su pierna. Derufod aprendió una lección más: no siempre aquello que parece desamparado, tiene que estar desprotegido; jamás volvió a acercarse a ningún lugar sin antes observar atentamente todo aquello que lo rodea.

La chica había entrado en la choza, tardó algo en salir y Derufod esperaba paciente y alerta, miraba arriba y hacia su alrededor, parecía que el lugar emanara una sensación de misterio, algo extraño se percibía en el ambiente y se percató del desagradable olor que transportaba el viento, era un olor tenue, casi vago, parecía provenir de más allá de la choza y, a pesar de ser algo casi imperceptible, Derufod pudo identificarlo, lo había olido otras veces, demasiadas quizás, le era tan familiar como la podredumbre de la descomposición de los cuerpos muertos de los orcos.  
Pero allí, esos seres, le pareció casi imposible, los rohirrim no habían visto orcos, sino una extraña criatura…  
La chica le hacía señales y le gritaba desde la puerta de la vivienda:  
-¡Espera ahí, enseguida va mi amigo!  
Vio salir de la oscuridad de la choza una figura alta y delgaducha, el muchacho, desgarbado y con una fea cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara de izquierda a derecha, se aproximó con lentitud hacia el hombre de Gondor, lo miraba receloso, desconfiado. Derufod le sonrió e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero el muchacho se quedó allí frente a él, quieto y serio, tenía una mirada profunda y triste, no le devolvió el saludo y no dijo nada.  
-Dorwyn me dijo que viste algo extraño, ¿quieres contármelo?  
El chico miró hacia lo que era su hogar y después se volvió hacia Derufod:  
-Tienes que verlo –dijo en un torpe oestron y le hizo señal de que le siguiera. El muchacho avanzaba deprisa, a Derufod le costaba seguirlo, se veía que estaba acostumbrado a andar por aquel terreno, se paraba de vez en cuando para esperar al gondoriano y proseguía ligero y rápido.  
Derufod notaba, conforme se introducían cada vez más en la espesura, como aquel olor a carroña iba en aumento.  
Ascendieron por una loma pedregosa hasta que tuvieron que trepar por un estrecho desfiladero, los árboles parecían más oscuros y tenebrosos y la pestilencia era casi insoportable. El joven se paró en seco y miró muy serio a Derufod:  
-Sigue tú por el camino -.dijo señalando el senderillo del desfiladero.  
-¿Qué ocurre, no me acompañas? –preguntó Derufod algo extrañado, el muchacho evitaba mirar hacia el lugar que le había señalado, estaba nerviosos y buscaba las palabras adecuadas, su conocimiento del oestron no era muy amplio:  
-No, yo vi. y oí cosas horribles abajo, el bosque no es igual, los pájaros se marcharon, las ratas evitan eso…  
Derufod miraba los gestos del muchacho, su cara de temor y repugnancia lo decía todo, torció el gesto la cicatriz dibujó un zigzag en la frente y mejilla, entonces se percató de que todo estaba silencioso y triste, no se oían pájaros y el aire era casi aplastante, asfixiaba.

Sigiloso y con mucha cautela, Derufod siguió adelante, sentía una extraña emoción, entre curiosidad y miedo, mantenía su mano derecha cerca de la empuñadura de su espada, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera salirle al paso, pero sabía que allí nada vivo le atacaría, intuía lo que iba a encontrar al otro lado de la colina que acababan de ascender. Se giró un momento, pero ya no podía ver al muchacho, la cuerva en el camino se lo impedía.  
Una vez más se sintió solo y aquello le dio fuerzas y coraje como siempre sucedía cuando se encontraba solo y debía enfrentarse a un peligro, lo asaltaban la incertidumbre y la duda, pero a la vez la confianza que sentía en si mismo y en sus propias posibilidades.  
Sólo una vez se sintió abatido, estaba herido de gravedad y no disponía de sus armas ni la posibilidad de recibir la ayuda de un compañero. Los orcos lo habían herido en una emboscada, cayó del caballo y los otros dos arqueros que le acompañaban fueron muertos, luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra varios de aquellos seres venidos de la oscura y maligna tierra de Mordor, pero notaba como el cansancio y un frío terrible se iban apoderando de él; de la herida sufrida en el costado emanaba mucha sangre y las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle, se veía vencido y muerto, pues casi no podía levantar la espada y los orcos, viendo su debilidad, comenzaron a mofarse de él y prolongar su agonía con juegos. Sabía que no duraría mucho, pero el tiempo que le quedaba con vida la utilizarían aquellas criaturas abominables par torturarlo, se acercaban a él y le pinchaban con sus lanas y espadas, Derufod quería defenderse, pero estaba tan cansado, la sangre empapaba la ropa volviéndose pastosa y fría y los oídos le zumbaban, casi no conseguí enfocar con la vista a sus atacantes, entonces oyó un grito, la voz le resultó muy familiar. Una figura alta y corpulenta se colocó delante de él, se movía con presteza y agilidad, dando mandobles fue cortando cabezas y asestando golpes certeros en los cuerpos de los orcos hasta acabar con todos ellos. El hombre se acercó a él, le hablaba pero Derufod sólo oía un leve zumbido, su vista se aclaró por un momento y allí vio a su señor Boromir, sonriente le atendía la abierta herida y con aquella imagen que le llenó el corazón de esperanza, perdió la conciencia.  
Ahora sabía que no corría ningún peligro y prosiguió el camino hasta alcanzar la cima, lo que vio en la andanada desnuda de árboles le hizo dar un paso atrás y le revolvió el estómago, el olor fue como una bofetada y casi no pudo contener las nauseas.


	5. Mineltar, la Bruja Azul

**5. Mineltar, la Bruja Azul.**

Esparcido por el llano hondo, había varios cuerpos mutilados de orcos en avanzado estado de putrefacción, los miembros: cabezas, piernas, brazos, estaban desparramados y los cuerpos sufrían brutales heridas. La bestia había acabado con ellos con sus colmillos y garras de acero y su brutal fuerza sobrenatural, los orcos iban pertrechados con sus armaduras de combate, pero el licántropo había sido superior a ellos, partiendo yelmos y petos, rasgando las gruesas cotas de aros.

Derufod quedó momentáneamente desolado, ¿cómo iban a destruir a aquel ser venido de otros tiempos, unos pocos granjeros desarmados? Derufod descendió a medias la pendiente, algo le llamó la atención, se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la mano izquierda, sentía que le sobrevenían arcadas con aquella pestilencia, pero uno de los orcos llevaba una insignia en la armadura o lo que quedaba de ella y Derufod no conseguía reconocerla. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó una gruesa rama y movió los restos del orco, la armadura quedó despejada y pudo ver un dibujo muy rústico, una Mano Blanca y quizás una letra a un lado, parecía un símbolo Sindar, Derufod no estaba seguro, se acercó más para identificar la letra y creyó reconocer la S.

Entonces alguien habló tras él:

-Extraños tiempos corren, pero lo peor está por venir.

La voz sonó profunda y suave, femenina y sabia; le tomó por sorpresa y Derufod rápido se giró y desenvainó su espada, el movimiento brusco que realizó, hizo que los músculos de su brazo lesionado se estiraran sintiendo una profunda punzada de dolor.

Delante suya había una extraña mujer, de mediana edad, alta y majestuosa, llevaba un vestido sencillo pero de un azul cielo brillante, sus cabellos eran largos y oscuros como la noche y dos gruesos mechones blancos enmarcaban su rostro de sonrisa sincera y ojos serenos que le miraban, como si parte del cielo hubiesen sido depositados en ellos. Derufod la apuntaba con su espada, si la mujer daba un paso o movimiento sospechoso, la ensartaría con su arma inmediatamente, pero la postura de la extraña no evidenciaba ni amenaza ni defensa; estaba relajada, altiva y Derufod percibió en ella sabiduría y vejez. No la había oído llegar, simplemente apareció de pronto tras él y eso no le gustó nada al gondoriano, ya de por si el lugar le producía escalofríos y sólo pensar en que la bestia podía estar rondando lo llenaba de terror sobre todo después de verlo tan cerca. Ahora se le aparecía esa mujer que ni era joven ni vieja y a pesar de estar alerta, no había oído sus pasos por la foresta.

-¿Quién eres, cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Me llamo Mineltar, pero los rohirrim me conocen como la Bruja Azul, a ellos no les gusto, pero me necesitan. Llegué a este lugar igual que tú, por el camino –respondió la mujer tocando con cuidado la hoja de la espada y apartándola hacia un lado. Se giró hacia la armadura que Derufod había estado estudiando mientras se mecía uno de los mechones blancos y asintió pensativa.

El hombre la observaba extrañado, sabía que aquel nombre "Mineltar" no era de origen rohir, pero si antiguo, élfico eldarín quizás.

-¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó con la espada aún en la mano.

-eso, no es lo qué realmente te preocupa, sino estos… -dijo señalando con un movimiento de su mano los orcos muertos.

Derufod la miraba serio y sorprendido, enfundó su espada y se tocó el brazo dolorido, la mujer siguió hablándole:

-Los orcos no son de Mordor, vienen del norte… -la bruja quedó silenciosa y pensativa, y cuando volvió a hablar, sus palabras eran un susurro - ¡Él está creando un ejército!

Derufod pudo oírla, la bruja se mostró tan sorprendida como él, sin embargo, parecía saber la procedencia de aquellos seres, cuando volvió su rostro hacia Derufod, su mirada parecía triste y su voz sonó apesadumbrada, como si una pena repentina la embargara:

-Derufod, eres valiente y leal, tu señor te aprecia y confía en ti más que en otros, pero debes ganarte el aprecio y admiración de los éorlingas, eso te será de gran valor cuando él ya no esté y tus hazañas te precedan entre las gentes de este pueblo –le sonrió mientras avanzaba para ascender un poco, Derufod la miraba perplejo y sin dar crédito a sus palabras, ¿de qué hablaba, la bruja parecía profetizar algo, pero él no creía en esas cosas, intentaba confundirlo hablándole de heroicidades futuras; la siguió y notó como una brisa fresca y perfumada despejaba la ladera del olor pestilente. Mineltar parecía muy ágil ascendiendo la empinada ladera hasta llegar al sendero, el gondoriano pensaba en lo imposible que le resultaba todo aquello, la bruja parecía conocerlo, hablándole de él y su señor, quizás los había observado en más de una ocasión cuando iban al encuentro de Éolywyn.

Volvió a hablarle y Derufod observó su rostro sincero y agradable:

-Esto representa una prueba para ti, nadie más debe intervenir, ya sabes a quienes me refiero… -dijo la bruja tocándole el brazo vendado y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, asintió nuevamente, parecía complacida - … la chica lo ha hecho bien.

Derufod no sabía que pensar, se dejó llevar por aquella extraña mujer, la desconocida parecía saber más que él, y, sin embargo, no le aclaraba nada, al contrario, ahora estaba más confuso que antes; le había dicho que los orcos provenían del norte, pero de las Montañas Nubladas hasta allí había mucho camino y aquel emblema le era totalmente desconocido. Mineltar parecía saber su procedencia, había hecho vaga referencia a alguien.

La mente de Derufod seguía divagando, ¿qué tenía que ver todo aquello con la bestia, sin duda debía haber una conexión entre el licántropo, los orcos y procedencia del emblema, pero aquella bruja sabía mucho y él estaba dispuesto a sacarle toda la información posible.

La Bruja Azul miraba a Derufod, parecía percatarse de sus dudas, el hombre permanecía con el rostro serio y preocupado y comenzó a hablarles:

-¿Quién comanda estos orcos?

-Sobre eso nada puedes hacer tú –respondió Mineltar de manera brusca y cortante – los orcos venían a buscar a la bestia y ella se encargó de eliminarlos. Tú sabes qué es esa criatura, sabes cómo destruirla, ¿verdad?

Derufod tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquella bruja, o lo que fuera se había presentado allí para algo más que profetizar su destino. Mineltar le sonreía de manera sincera y sus azules ojos brillaban bajo sus espesas y oscuras pestañas:

-Me gusta que me hagan las preguntas adecuadas –la mujer tomó aire, cerró los ojos y a su mente acudieron imágenes del pasado.

-Esta criatura es un ser maligno nacido de la corrupción de Morgoth. Sauron utilizó a los licántropos para dominar la primera ciudad de Minas Tirith, en la perdida Beleriand, pero eso es otra historia. Sea como fuere, este gaurhoth de Thû ha llegado hasta nuestros días ocultos a la vista de todos, quizás aletargado en un sueño del que jamás debió ser despertado. Este ser es poderoso, tú ya lo has comprobado –dijo mirando al atento y serio Derufod –pero aún no ha alcanzado su máxima plenitud, puede decirse que se siente perdido, incompleto, no sabe qué es ni qué debe hacer. No recuerda a su amo ni obedece ordenes de otro.

Mineltar hizo una pausa, se encontraba en lo alto de la colina, Derufod escuchaba muy pensativo, todo parecía muy interesante, pero nada de lo que le contaba podía servirle para liberar a la aldea del licántropo. La bruja prosiguió con su relato, su voz apenas era un susurro aunque Derufod podía oírla con claridad, parecía que era un susurro, aunque Derufod podía oírla con claridad, parecía que sus palabras únicamente podían ser escuchadas por él, sentía como si todo se hubiera detenido, la misma realidad estaba centrada en aquel punto donde se hallaban y a la vez, Derufod se sentía aislado y lejano, él no era muy dado a creer en sortilegios y supercherías brujiles, pero allí se estaba obrando algún tipo de encantamiento.

Recordaba haber sentido algo parecido en una ocasión, era muy joven entonces y se encontraba con Faramir, el hermano de su señor, en una sala de los viejos archivos de la ciudadela, Faramir le enseñaba a leer y escribir en adûnaico, pasaban horas en aquellos rincones rodeados de viejos documentos y legajos históricos. Aquella tarde los sorprendió el viejo mago Gandalf, el Peregrino Gris, a Derufod aquel viejo le producía cierto terror y prefería no mirarle a los ojos, pues sentía que podía ver a través de ellos y descubrir sus pensamientos.

Gandalf se sentó junto a ellos y Faramir lo recibió con alegría y admiración, mientras que él se quedó silencioso y expectante, el Peregrino Gris comenzó a contarles antiguas historias a petición de Faramir y toda su atención se centró en el mago y su voz, como si se hallara hechizado y nada pudiera distraerlo, todo parecía estar concentrado allí.

Así se sentía en aquel momento y de pronto, la bruja Mineltar le recordó al mago Gandalf, en cierto modo.

La mujer sabia que Derufod le prestaba toda su atención y prosiguió con la historia:

-Pero, a pesar de su fuerza, no es tan poderoso como antaño, le falta la maldad que lo alimenta y lo hace invencible, por eso, parece dirigirse hacia el Este, como si lo atrajese el Mal que existe en Mordor. Tú, Derufod, debes impedir que eso ocurra.

Derufod dio un paso atrás y pareció que el encantamiento se rompió, volvió a notar la brisa perfumada y a sentir el suelo bajo sus pis.

-Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo, yo no tengo armas para combatir a la bestia, nunca me he enfrentado a algo así, ¿cómo voy a matarlo, ¡acaso tú, bruja, tienes una solución! –Derufod soltó las palabras con brusquedad, se sentía furioso y perdido con aquella historia del que se alimentaba del Mal e iba camino de Mordor, quizás lo que debía hacer era avisar a Boromir y que los Montaraces de Gondor se prepararan para dar caza y muerte al licántropo antes de que cruzara las fronteras de Gondor y se internara en Mordor, bastantes enemigos tenía ya en aquel sinistro país para tener que combatir con otro más que provenía de edades pasadas.

La bruja lo instigó una vez más con sus palabras.

-¡Piensa Derufod, la bestia sólo actúa de noche y nunca se aleja demasiado del bosque, el sol le da miedo y el fuego lo daña… su guarida es su debilidad, si no tiene donde esconderse y protegerse de la luz del sol, se sentirá más vulnerable y será más fácil derrotarlo.

Derufod miraba muy serio y silencioso a Mineltar, calibrada sus palabras y comenzaba a trazar posibles planes:

-¿Cómo encontraré su guarida, yo no conozco estos bosques y los hombres de la aldea están demasiado asustados como pare…

-¡Pregúntale a Arod, el muchacho sabe mucho, es valiente y sabe muy bien dónde poner los pies dónde poner la vista.

Mineltar dirigió su mirada hacia el recoveco del camino y después volvió a observar el atribulado rostro del gondoriano, le sonrió con algo de malicia mientras un eco de su voz sonaba en la mente del hombre, "piensa Derufod, piensa".


	6. Lejanos recuerdos

**6. Lejanos recuerdos**Derufod ascendió pensativo y silencios, algo apesadumbrado, no le parecía tarea fácil hallar el escondite de aquella maldita bestia, y mucho menos enfrentarse nuevamente al licántropo para matarlo. Recordó la situación vivida la noche anterior y una punzada de dolor le recorrió el brazo. Apenas habían pasado unas horas de aquellos siniestros acontecimientos, la muerte de su caballo y la mirada rabiosa y terrible del monstruo, eso jamás se le olvidaría y sabía que en innumerables pesadillas volvería a revivir aquel espeluznante encuentro.

El hombre pensaba y todo le resultaba un rompecabezas, ¡la bruja parecía tan convencida, pero aunque encontrase la guarida ayudado por el chico, no estaba muy seguro que el fuego destruyese a la bestia, quizás la dañase, pero eso podría volverlo más furioso y empeorar la situación.  
Vio al muchacho de ropas raídas y sucias, que le esperaba en el camino, se apoyaba en un viejo y carcomido tronco y se levantó al verle acercarse.  
Verle allí, sólo y con aspecto de mendigo, delgado y despeinado le hizo recordar un memento importante de su vida, cuando era adolescente y estaba determinado a entrar en la Ciudad de los Senescales con más aspecto de hambriento pordiosero que de noble y gentil caballero.  
En aquellos días, debía parecerse mucho a Arod y así debieron verlo Boromir y Faramir.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su serio rostro, por un momento los lejanos recuerdos inundaron su mente, alejando unos instantes el verdadero problema actual.  
Sabia que sus ropas estaban raídas y sucias, que se había vuelto más salvaje y que le hambre lo apremiaba a todas horas, el frío era un terrible compañero que no le abandonaba ni de día ni de noche y en más de una ocasión se sorprendió hablando solo en voz alta, como deseando compartir su conversación con los árboles, insectos y el propio viento.  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la separación de sus amigos de aventuras, posiblemente un año, no lo sabía y tampoco sabía donde se encontraba, si al norte, al sur, al oeste o el este de algún lugar civilizado.  
Aquella mañana, luminosa y algo cálida intentaba pescar en el río, con las manos desnudas creía que podría dar caza a los escurridizos peces. Pero era una locura, jamás conseguiría nada. Estaba cansado y hambriento, pensó que si hacía una de aquellas trampas que su padre realizaba para atrapar peces, tendía más éxito, pero su mente se negaba a pensar en condiciones y su cuerpo flojo por el ayuno, no le ayudaba en nada.  
Veía como los pececillos pasaban entre sus piernas, parecía fácil atraparlos, pero cuando lanzaba sus manos para agarrarlos, se le escapaban. Entonces, una piedra cayó cerca de él, se asustó dando un traspiés y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Todo parecía normal, sintió un cosquilleo en el pie, un pez se acercó demasiado, y Derufod se lanzó hacia él, lo atrapó. Pero algo lo golpeó en la cabeza haciéndole caer al río, soltó a su escamosa presa sin querer y escucho unas risas cerca de la orilla.

Allí había un chico rubio, señalaba hacia él y se reía, decía algo, pero no podía entendérsele entre las carcajadas.  
Derufod se sintió furioso, notó como un fuego interno iba creciendo en él. Se lanzó en una furtiva carrera hacía el chico que se reía, chapoteando con fuerza, saltó y cayó encima sujetándole los brazos que el otro comenzó a agitar, parecía más fuerte que el muchacho burlón, no sabía de dónde provenía aquella reserva de energía, pero estaba dispuesto a golpearle por mofarse de él.  
El otro estaba gritando e intentaba deshacerse del delgaducho y harapiento mendigo, comenzó a llamar a alguien:  
-¡Boromir, Boromir!  
A Derufod no le importaba quién fuera ese Boromir, estaba a punto de golpearle la cara y lo haría con fuerza, nadie se reía de él, por muy desdichado que se sintiera.  
Su puño se levantó para bajar con fuerza, aunque el otro no paraba de moverse, y cuando estaba a punto de conseguir descargar el golpe, alguien lo empujó con violencia hacia un lado y cayó rodando nuevamente a la cenagosa orilla del río.  
El defensor era otro muchacho, algo mayor que Derufod, más fuerte y de sorprendente destreza, corrió hacía el derribado Derufod, lo levantó tirando de las raídas ropas y lo empujó hacia la nudosa corteza de un gran árbol:  
-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi hermano? -Gritó lleno de furia- ¿quién te crees que eres? -sacó una daga y la acercó al cuello de Derufod, se quedó quieto, contemplando la mirada furiosa del joven. El otro muchacho se puso a su lado y con suavidad hizo que su hermano retirara la mortífera daba del lastimero Derufod:  
-La culpa es mía hermano -dijo a modo de disculpa, sabía que Boromir era capaz de defenderlo a toda costa - , le tiré piedras y me burlé de él -después miró de arriba a bajo a Derufod observándolo - Me llamo Faramir y este es mi hermano mayor Boromir, vivimos en la ciudad de Minas Tirith…  
Al escuchar esas palabras, la expresión asustada de Derufod cambió, ¡aquellos jóvenes vivían en la ciudad de los Senescales, entonces, debía estar cerca, muy cerca de su meta.  
Sus pensamientos de jovencito fantasioso, volaron por unos instantes, hasta que la profunda voz de Boromir lo hizo volver a la realidad:  
-Mi hermano te ha perdonado, pero aún no nos has dicho tu nombre.  
-Derufod… -titubeó- me llamo Derufod y estoy dispuesto a servir a los grandes senescales de la ciudad -a Derufod sus palabras le sonaron solemnes, pero para los otros dos, debió parecer ridículas, se echaron a reír y Boromir lo miró divertido:  
-Mi padre no te aceptaría nunca a su lado -dijo orgulloso- pero con un buen baño y algo del cocido de nuestra cocinera, es posible que yo si.

Arod se acercaba a él, tenía una expresión seria y extraña, quizás debido a aquella fea cicatriz:  
-La viste, ¿verdad? -le dijo, Derufod tardó en responderle, no supo de quién le hablaba, el muchacho hizo un gesto y dirigió la vista hacia el lugar de dónde él provenía.  
-¿Conocer a la Bruja Mineltar? -preguntó Derufod si dejar de caminar.  
-A veces la veo vagar por el bosque y me enseñó un brebaje de hierbas para aliviar los dolores de mi madre…  
-Dice que tú sabes dónde está la madriguera de la bestia.  
Arod quedó en silencio y adelantó el paso.  
No hubo más conversaciones hasta más tarde, pero algo sucedió en el bosque.

Cuando Derufod y Arod se encontraban algo alejados de aquel matadero de orcos; Mineltar descendió hasta el centro de aquel claro cubierto de restos desagradables.  
A pesar de que la matanza no había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo, la bruja se dio cuenta que las ramas de los árboles habían intentado volverse hacía el interior del bosque y que la hierba de los alrededores se había secado.  
Ningún animal visitaría jamás aquel lugar mientras los restos de aquellas malignas criaturas siguieran allí.  
Se concentró cerrando los ojos y su rostro, de mujer ya madura, quedó relajado y con una solemne belleza atemporal.

Mineltar sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo oculto de su túnica y está pareció resplandecer como si el rayo de una estrella errante hubiera sido atrapada por sus delgados dedos.  
Comenzó a canturrear una invocación, una oración que se repetía y de la varita surgió una especie de resplandor azulado que fue cubriendo los cuerpos en descomposición, momentos después comenzaron a arder con unas llamas azules que no desprendían humo y nada que no fuera los cuerpos muertos, se quemaba.


	7. Un lugar siniestro

_**7. Un lugar siniestro.**_

Aún era media mañana cuando el muchacho decidió tomar otro sendero, Derufod lo miró extrañado, por allí no habían pasado antes y el estrecho caminillo parecía internarse en una zona muy boscosa y oscura.  
-¡Ardo! -le gritó, el chico paró en seco- ¿A dónde vamos?  
-¿Quiere ver la madriguera?  
Derufod miró hacia la profundidad verdosa del espeso follaje y después buscó el sol, no podía permitir que se hiciera tarde, debía volver pronto con la joven Dorwyn.  
-¿Queda lejos?  
-Detrás de la cañada, hay que descender y subir hasta la quebrada de la cueva…  
Derufod se toco el brazo dañado y creyó que sería prudente volver a la choza y al poblado:  
-Volveremos en otro momento mejor pertrechados…, y así pudieran acompañarnos algunos hombres del poblado… -dijo pensativo.  
El chico lo miró muy serio:  
-¿Le darás muerte?  
Derufod lo miró, ¿Por qué aquel joven vivía allí aislado, sus padres debieron cometer una falta muy grave para que los aldeanos los expulsaran al bosque. Su madre, al parecer, estaba muy enferma y la única visita era la hija pequeña del mayoral. ¡Y aquella cicatriz tan horrible que le surcaba la cara…!  
Derufod asintió y volvió a dar pasos entre el senderillo asilvestrado.

Cuando llegaron a la choza de Arod, del simple tiro de la chimenea brotaba humo y la jovencita los recibió con alegría.  
Había preparado un cocido que olía bien y se entretuvo en coger una buena cantidad de pequeños frutos del bosque para llevárselos a su casa.  
La madre del joven Arod saludó a Derufod con amabilidad, estaba recostada en un modesto camastro y tapada con un par de mantas; dirigió unas palabras en rohirrim al gondoriano y Dorwyn se encargó de traducir al parecer la mujer también lo veía como el liberador, el cazador de la bestia, "extranjero valeroso", le había llamado.  
Derufod no supo como agradecer aquellas palabras de halago, aunque él mismo no estaba muy conforme con el papel que la había tocado jugar en aquella historia.  
La mujer llamó a su hijo, hablaron entre ellos, Dorwyn prestaba atención y parecía muy seria. El muchacho salió rápido y Derufos esperó la traducción de la chica, pero ésta permanecía muy atenta esperando ver entrar a Arod; cuando lo hizo, Derufod se puso en pie sorprendido.  
Arod transportaba, casi sin poder, dos extrañas lanzas, eran de hierro negro, grueso y muy altas, no podían ponerse verticales en la pequeña choza.

Derufod con el ceño fruncido y expresión de confusión, tomo una de ellas, era pesada y extraña examinó la punta doble; por un lado eran dentadas como las sierras y por el otro tenían pequeñas incisiones en forma de gancho:  
-¿De dónde has sacado esto? -Derufod nunca vio nada igual.  
-Donde los orcos muertos…

Cuando regresaron a la aldea, todo fueron miradas de curiosidad, Derufod transportaba las dos pesadas picas, cuyas puntas dobles y serradas, parecían verdaderamente terroríficas.  
Aldor les lasió el paso, miró fijamente a su hija reprochándole que se hubiera internado en el bosque, con lo peligroso que resultaba.  
-…pero Derufod me acompañaba -decía la jovencita- y era de día, aún lo es…  
-¡Eso no importa! -le gritó Aldor - ¡Te prohibí que fueras a la casa de esa gentuza!  
La chica miró furiosa a su padre, ella consideraba a Arod y a su madre sus amigos:  
-Te traje moras y fresas del bosque… -dijo entre dientes, al oír sus palabras, Aldor no supo que decir era lo que más le gustaba, aquellas deliciosas frutitas eran su perdición, pero que su hija se escapara con aquel monstruo rondando por los alrededores… no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Más tarde cuando todos habían regresado a sus hogares atrancando puertas y ventanas y asegurando que los animales estaban en el establo; en la casa del mayoral, sentados a la mesa estaban Deorwine contemplando serio las lanzas, Derufod sentado y pensativo y Aldor, tragando una a una los frutos del bosque que le trajo la hija.  
-Parecen buenas -dijo Deorwine- resistentes para golpear y clavar una y otra vez.

Derufod narró su historia de aquella mañana varías veces, omitiendo a Mineltar y la conversación que tuvo con la bruja, bastante antipatía sentía el joven rohirrim hacia él como para decirle que una poderosa bruja lo había elegido como el "héroe" de la historia, aunque él seguía dudando de su capacidad para enfrentarse al gaurhoth, claro que tener esas picas ya era algo.  
-He visto orcos empuñando algo parecido, peor no tan largas, en los Vados de Isen, la utilizan para clavársela a los caballo, ¡esos mal nacidos!  
Derufod lo miró de reojo, los Vados de Isen estaban lejos de allí, quizás aquel tipo perteneció al éored del Folde Oeste, pensó Derufod.  
-Mi opinión - dijo el gondoriano levantándose y tomando una de las picas- es que a los orcos no les dio tiempo a utilizarlas, las hojas están limpias, sin mella, sin duda el licántropo los sorprendió, fue rápido y certero en sus movimientos…

El mayoral levantó la vista, los hombres hablaban demasiado alto para su gusto, sus dos hijsa estaban acostadas tras el cortinaje:  
-Y dices que el chico ese, -dijo trabando frutos - te ayudará…  
Deorwine dejó la pica a un lado, parecía furioso, se acercó al mayoral.  
-¿A eso hemos llegado? -Dijo a modo de regaño- ¡a dejar que un extranjero y un niño solucionen nuestros problemas…ª  
Deorwine se sentó y continuó en voz baja.  
puede que te sientas demasiado viejo, que nunca te hayas enfrentado a los orcos y que no recuerdes como se ensilla un caballo…  
Déorwine parecía fuera de sí, Aldor dejó de comer y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero el joven continuó - Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a quedarme quieto, no tengo miedo de tomar una lanza y entrar en esa guarida, aquí hay algunos hombres que están dispuestos a acompañarme…  
-Déorwine, siempre has sido demasiado impulsivo, -le increpó el mayoral- y tus modales son peor que los de un dulendino; sí, es cierto que soy viejo y nunca he visto un orco afortunadamente, pero desde que soy el mayoral de esta aldea, mucho antes de que tú nacieras, nadie ha pasado hambre, ni ha habido necesidades de ningún tipo, no han sucedido abusos ni disputas porque, este viejo, ha sabido zanjarlas con justicia e igualdad; nunca una viuda quedó desamparada y el ganado siempre estuvo a salvo…, ¿sabrías tú hacer eso?  
Hubo un largo silencio.  
El joven rohirrim se quedó mirando confuso la expresión severa de Aldor, la luz de las velas creaba alargadas sombras en el rostro arrugado y serio del mayoral y Aldor volvió a meterse en la boca una fresita y una mora, sin apartar la mirada de Déorwine.  
Derufod estaba de pie observando serio y silencioso la escena y decidió intervenir:  
-Hace falta bastante valor para enfrentarse al licántropo, pero también serenidad… la bestia es un ser maléfico que es alimenta del terror y del miedo, se mueve en la oscuridad de la noche…, pero se refugia de la luz del sol. ¿Sabéis dónde está la quebrada de la cueva? -preguntó el gondoriano, los dos hombres le prestaban absoluta atención y los dos asintieron como respuestas, pero fue Aldor quien continúo hablando:  
-Todos conocemos ese lugar, es misterioso y sinistro, nadie va nunca por ahí, porque el lugar resuma odio; los árboles son diferentes, oscuros, retorcidos; las rocas parecen negras...- se dice que hace mucho tiempo allí hubo un torreón que fue edificado por los Altos Hombres, aquellos de los que dice la leyenda vinieron de una tierra al oeste que y ano existe…  
-Numenor -dijo Derufod que conocía la historia.  
Pues entre aquellos existían algunos que eran adoradores del Señor Oscuro. Lo que pudieron hacer en ese lugar nadie lo sabe, porque fueron exterminados y destruida su torre, pero la sensación de miedo, odio y terror nunca se han borrado del lugar.  
-¡Leyendas para asustar a los niños! -dijo Déorwine quitándole importancia, pero él nunca había sido capaz de acercarse allí, por más que lo hubiera intentado en su infancia, el lugar le producía escalofríos.  
Derufod dejó la pica a un lado:  
-Puede, pero lo cierto es que la bestia ha hecho del lugar su refugio. El Mal que hay allí lo ha atraído y lo alimenta.


	8. Temor en la espesura

_**8. Temor en la espesura.**_

Muy de madrugada, habían partido del poblado Derufod, Déorwine y dos hombres más. Lo sorprendente era que la noche fue tranquila, los que hicieron guardia no vieron ni oyeron nada extraño, al parecer el siniestro ser dejó en paz la aldea por esa noche.

Poco habían dormido el gondoriano y el rohirrim, planificaron salir temprano, con las lanzas, teas para encender fuego y un caballo cargado con herramientas y astas bien largas para hacer una trampa. Déorwine avisó a los hombres de mayor confianza y valor y estos no dudaron en acompañarlos en la búsqueda y caza del licántropo.

Cuando llegaron a la humilde choza de Ardo, el sol aún no se había levantado, pero la claridad que precede al alba, anunciaba un día plomizo y gris, quizás llovería, y con fuerza, si se levantaba viento de poniente, lo que no descartó el viejo Aldor:

-Tened cuidado si llueve fuerte, -les dijo antes de partir- el torrente que desciende por la quebrada va casi siempre seco, pero cuando llueve..., la fuerza del agua arrastra hasta las grandes piedras.

El muchacho, a pesar de lo temprano, si que había salido de la choza y les esperaba en el mismo lugar donde Derufod se encontró con él la primera vez. Arod los miraba con recelo y frialdad muy molesto por la llegada de aquellos.

El caballo resopló y agitó las orejas hacia delante y hacia detrás, parecía explorar con sus sentidos al lugar.

Derufod se acercó al muchacho, pero éste le habó de manera cortante:

-La bestia rondó mi casa esta noche, pero algo lo alejó.

Déorwine se acercó al gondoriano:

-La bruja de tu madre lo espantaría –dijo despectivo y burlón, los demás hombres se echaron a reír, risas entrecortadas y nerviosas, parecían asustados e incómodos.

Derufod lo miró de reojo, le hubiera gustado golpearle la boca en ese momento:

-Arod, ¿nos guiarás hasta la madriguera...?

-¿Para qué queremos la ayuda del canijo? –Interrumpió Déorwine – Se como llegar, todos hemos ido alguna vez a la quebrada de la cueva.

-El muchacho conoce un sendero que nos lleva sin tanto rodeo.

-¿Por el bosque? –preguntó uno de los hombres moviéndose nervioso.

El chico lo miró:

-Sí, descendiendo por la cañada.

Déorwine volvió a objetar.

-La Cañada es peligrosa y traicionera, a demás, el caballo no puede ir por ahí.

Cargaremos con todo –dijo Derufod- podemos hacerlo...

-¡NO, iremos por donde siempre y con el caballo –replicó el rubio rohirrim tirando de las riendas del animal.

Uno de los hombres, casi tan alto como Déorwine, pero de cabellos más oscuro, se aproximó al gondoriano.  
-El camino ordinario es muy largo y serpenteante, no llegaremos a la quebrada antes del mediodía.

Derufod miró al hombre y después dirigió una mirada fiera hacia Déorwine:

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó desafíate al rohirrim - ¿qué temes que te pueda suceder en el bosque?

-A la bestia le gusta la espesura, podría atacarnos –dijo Déorwine muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Eso no ocurrirá de día.

-¿Seguro caballero de Gondor?

Derufod sintió que un fuego ascendía por todo su ser, apretó la empuñadura de su espada sin apartar la mirada de la figura de aquel tipo demasiado petulante y necio; Derufod empezó a creer que simplemente había decidido formar parte de la partida de caza para pavonearse delante de todos los del pueblo. El gondoriano volvió la vista hacia el chico, hacia el cielo que clareaba con rapidez y mostraba las amenazantes nubes de lluvia, y hacia los dos hombres:

-Bien Déorwine, si quieres quedarte aquí con el caballo, nosotros nos encargaremos de matar al licántropo

Dicho esto tomó la lanza y algunas astas, Arod le imitó y el hombre de cabellos oscuros, cogió parte de las herramientas para la creación de la trampa.

Déorwine empujó con brusquedad al otro hombre y se acercó a Derufod

-¡TÚ NO HACES NADA SIN MÍ! ¡EL BOSQUE NO ME DA MIEDO, NI EL LICÁNTROPO! ¡Ni tus modales de señor de ciudad!

Marchaban rápidos a pesar de ir cargados. El chico iba en primer lugar, seguido de Derufod, los dos hombres y cerrando, Déorwine. El tiempo fue empeorando y el viento comenzó a soplar de poniente, arrastrando un aroma a humedad, mezcla de lluvia, tierra y musgo; Derufod sabía que pronto comenzaría a descargar gotas de lluvia sobre ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a moverse bajo la lluvia, ya fuera en un espeso bosque o en una zona pedregosa y despejada, aquello no le importaba, pero seguía teniendo sus serias dudas sobre lo de la trampa.

Lo habían estado discutiendo en la casa del mayoral, junto con los dos hombres que ahora les acompañaban. Él expuso la idea de que localizada la entrada de la guarida, entraran con las teas y buscasen el lugar donde descansaba, o mejor. Hacer que fuera hacia ellos para clavarle las lanzas, alguien debía hacer de cebo, aquello no gustó a nadie y Déorwine dijo que era mejor hacer una trampa en el exterior de la cueva, del mismo modo que cuando cazaban osos, esperar a la noche y cuando cayera en la trampa, tirarle las teas y clavarle las lanzas.

Así que ese era el plan, a Derufod no le parecía bien esperar a la noche, allí en aquel misterioso lugar al que nadie se atrevía a ir y era durante la noche cuando más fuerte se hacía la bestia, aquella criatura demoníaca podía oler sus rastros y salir al exterior no tan desprevenido.

No le parecía un buen plan.

Mientras caminaba recordó los enfrentamientos contra los orcos. Se les veía a menudo de noche, momento en los que son más activos, durante el día parecían torpes y asustadizos, pero no menos peligrosos.

Una sensación de alerta se despertó en él; era posible, pensaba Derufod, que el licántropo no estuviera dormido y permaneciera medio consciente, vigilante a cualquier ruido anormal. La bruja Mineltar nada le dijo sobre aquello.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora, si le contaba a los demás lo que sospechaba que fuera posible, seguro que darían media vuela, a excepción de Déorwine, demasiado orgullos y audaz.

Derufod decidió preguntar al joven Arod, quizás el chico podría darle una solución:

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-NO lo se bien, -contestó Arod sin aminorar la marcha por el espeso sendero, -oímos a la bestia, pero no se acercó a la casa, merodeaba gruñendo.

-¿Sucedió muy tarde? –volvió preguntar el gondoriano, notando como unas diminutas gotitas le caían en el rostro.

-A media noche –el chico bajó la voz- creo que la Bruja Azul debió hacer algo, la vi por los alrededores canturreando o eso me pareció, mi madre no me dejó que saliera... hasta esta mañana que me mandó salir a vuestro encuentro.

Derufod muy serio se rascó la barba, demasiado espesa para su gusto:

-¿Has visto alguna vez a la bestia merodear por el bosque de día? –fue un susurro, no quería que los demás le oyeran, el chico negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, pareció comprender los pensamientos del gondoriano y una expresión de onda preocupación se dibujó en su rostro flacucho y huesudo. Arod paró en seco y los demás le imitaron, el bosque de árboles espesos y oscuros parecía extraño a aquella luz fantasmal, el cielo encapotado, las gotitas de agua en suspensión moviéndose perezosamente con la brisa, el miserioso verde brillante del musgo en la arrugada corteza de los árboles más viejos, todo aquello en conjunto deba una sensación de hallarse en un lugar irreal y lejano.

Derufod comprendió que algo iba mal. Era esa sensación que solían tener muchos guerreros antes de un ataque, un cosquilleo en la nuca como un aviso de lo que se avecinaba.

Todo estaba en silencio, mortalmente silencioso, solo la agitada respiración de alguno de ellos se oía, Arod hizo ademán de seguir y Derufod lo paró en seco.


	9. Un jinete rápido

_**9. Un jinete rápido.**_

El caballo llegó malherido a la aldea, sangraba abundantemente por una de sus patas traseras, los ollares abiertos tomando con dificultad el húmedo y frío aire de aquella plomiza mañana y sus ojos poseían una mirada desencajada por el miedo. Sudoroso, casi cubierto por la espuma allí donde le rozaba los arreos, el animal fue atendido inmediatamente por los aldeanos.

Aldor miró, profundamente preocupado, hacia el camino por el que se marcharon los hombres esa oscura madrugada y pensaba temeroso que la bestia los debió atacar, posiblemente debían estar muertos o moribundos en el peor de los casos, porque estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos tendrían el valor de adentrarse en el camino del bosque para ayudarlos y traerlos de vuelta.

Todo parecía un caos en la aldea, las mujeres se apresuraban a encerrar a sus animales y apremiaban a sus hijos en la tarea, los maridos hacían corrillo alrededor del mayora, gritaban o murmuraban, pero todos estaban asustados, muy asustados, habían depositado la esperanza de acabar con la bestia en aquello valientes, y que serían capaz de derrotarla y volver a la aldea con el cuerpo muerto de aquel ser como si de un trofeo se tratar; triunfantes y alegres algunos incluso emperezaron a pensar en el festín que celebrarían y en los regalos que entregarían a los cuatro.

Pero ahora, al ver regresar al caballo en aquellas condiciones, todos pensaron lo peor y Aldor se encontraba confuso y bloqueado, ¿qué iba a hacer, ¿quién les ayudaría, la casa de su señor se encontraba a cinco día de viaje, por caminos que se aproximaban al linde del maldito y peligroso bosque, él no se atrevía a mandar un mensajero por allí; por el Gran Camino del Oeste, que era seguro, se tardaría mucho más y lo único que se le ocurría en aquellos angustiosos momentos era que un joven y decidido jinete llegara a la casa de postas de Wihelm y desde allí dirigirse al Mariscal del Folde Este. Aldor miró confuso a su alrededor y se limpió al sudor de la frente con la manga del blusón, tenía calor, a pesar del aire fresco y la ligera lluvia.

- ¡Calmaos todos! –gritaba intentando hacerse sir entre la multitud congregada a su alrededor.

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó un hombre cercano a él. Aldor le miró sin saber que responder, entonces un anciano, bastante fuerte para su edad, empujó a otro y se acercó al mayoral:

- ¡Aldor, los arreos del caballo...!

El anciano parecía comprender la preocupación del mayoral, e intentaba acallar un poco la confusa mente de Aldor.

- ¿Te has fijado en ellos? –volvió a insistir.

Aldor negó desorientado, no comprendiendo que quería comunicarle el otro. El anciano le tomó del brazo atrayéndolo hacía él, los demás se acercaron aún más para oírlos hablar:

- Los arreos... –repitió nuevamente- el caballo está herido, pero... los arreos están intactos, no están dañados ni forzados, faltan las herramientas y los sacos que llevaban...

Mientras aquel hombre hablaba, Aldor fue comprendiendo, era cierto que el cuero, cuerdas y hebillas estaban intactos. Faltaban lo que cuatro hombres eran capaces de acarrear, aquello abrió un atisbo de esperanza en el mayoral, miró directamente al anciano amigo haciéndole un gesto de agradecimiento y procedió a calmar a todos, pero esta vez con más convencimiento, era posible que no todo estuviera perdido.

----

Algo más tarde, Aldo consiguió organizar a los hombres, jóvenes y ancianos de la aldea, para que montaran guardia con todos sus pertrechos, lo que incluía las armas de caza y alguna que otra espada herrumbrosa. Seguía lloviznando, no era una lluvia fuerte que no dejara ver el paisaje, pero persistía y los empapaba todo. El mayoral, su amigo el anciano y varios hombres más, se encontraban en su casa, hablaban y discutían sobre qué hacer y quién lo haría. Alwyn, la hija mayor, lloraba desconsolada repitiendo el nombre de su prometido, mientras que Dorwyn intentaba consolarla como podía, había oído la historia de su padre y eso la calmó un poco.

Dorwyn se encontraba en el exterior de la casa enfrascada en su tarea matutina, cuando llegó el caballo herido y se formó todo el revuelo. La gente gritaba asustada que la bestia había atacado en pleno día a los cuatro hombres y que, posiblemente, se dirigía hacia la aldea. Dorwyn sintió de pronto un gran desconsuelo, no tenía miedo de que aquel ser siniestro rondara los alrededores, pero en su mente pudo ver al gondoriano muerto, con el rostro cubierto de sangre a su lado el joven Arod:

-¡Derufod muerto, Arod muerto! –dijo sin que nadie pudiera oírla. Después oyó que sólo el caballo había sido atacado, los arreos no tenían destrozos ni salpicadura de sangre y las herramientas y demás pertrechos no estaban; su padre subido en el murete que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, gritaba para hacerse oír:

-...posiblemente dejaron el caballo atrás para tomar un sendero por el bosque, por donde el animal no podía continuar, sin duda alguna lo dejaron indefenso sin sospechar lo que iba a sucederle...

Otro hombre corroboró lo que el mayoral decía:  
-Si bajaron por la cañada, tuvieron que hacerlo ellos solos...

-Pero, ¿y si los atacó antes? –dijo otro, se formó un silencio y todos miraron al mayoral:

-Entonces, estoy seguro de que la bestia mataría muerta, el señor de Gondor sabe como utilizar las picas, él ha luchado contra los orcos y otros seres similares en las fronteras de Mordor...

Aquello no era verdad, al menos, no del todo, como sabía Dorwyn, pero con aquellas palabras, su padre supo contentar a la mayoría e infundarles algo de valor.

En la casa, el mayoral y los demás tomaron la decisión de salir hacia la casa de postas, un jinete tomaría el caballo más rápido para avisar al Mariscal del Folde Este y que enviara ayuda lo antes posible, pero ¿quién sería ese jinete?

Voluntarios no faltaban, pero eran pesados, grandes y viejos. Necesitaban a alguien ligero para que le caballo fuera lo más rápido posible y que conociera el camino.

Aldor discutía con uno de los hombres:

- Tu hijo pude ir...

-No Aldor, sólo tiene doce años y es muy torpe, a demás no ha viajado nunca tan lejos.

El anciano miró al mayoral y negó con la cabeza:

-Lástima que mi joven nieto se marchara, él sabe muy bien cabalgar y conoce muchos caminos.

Se produjo un silencio, otro de los hombres, alto y algo rollizo se adelantó mirando a los demás:

- Yo iré, aunque tarde días, yo lo haré.

- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo...! –interrumpió la voz de fondo de Dorwyn.

Todos la miraron de repente, extrañados y silenciosos, Aldor le miró furioso:

- ¡Dorwyn, cállate!

- Pero yo se ir a la casa del Mariscal... –volvió a interrumpir la chica acercándose al grupo de hombres- ... y se cabalgar muy bien... iría veloz en uno de los caballos de la casa de postas.

Todos la miraban silencioso, sin poner reparos, pensando que aquella muchachita representaba una oportunidad. Su hermana dejó de sollozar y la contemplaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, era cierto que Dorwyn sabía llegar a la casa del Mariscal, cuando su madre enfermó, la trasladaron al burgo que rodeaba el caserío del señor del Folde Este, pensaban que allí, con los cuidados del sanador se curaría, Dorwyn la acompañó durante el viaje de ida y más tarde el triste viaje de regreso.

También era cierto que sabía montar, acompañaba a su padre siempre que podía a casa de Wihelm y allí, con permiso del granjero, solía ensillar algún caballo y cabalgar, lo que más le gustaba, a veces se quedaba algunos días allí con ellos y después volvía contando todas las cosas que había visto.

Aldor se puso en pie mientras contemplaba a su hija, con semblante triste y cansado:

-Eres muy atrevida y demasiado joven... tú no puedes ir.

- ¿Por qué no, querías mandar a mi hijo que es bastante torpe y tu hija..., -el hombre cayó al ver la mirada que le dirigió Aldor.

- Padre, yo iré, no tengo miedo.

---------

Dorwyn partió lo más rápido posible, se vistió con ropas de chico, una gruesa capa para el viaje y el caballo más rápido y resistente de la aldea. Su padre la contempló hasta que su diminuta figura se perdió en una curva del camino, al menos había dejado de llover, pero nubes más oscuras amenazaban con tormentas y aguaceros fuertes.


	10. La betia acecha

_**10. La bestia acecha**_

Los dos rohirrim dieron un salto al escuchar el largo y temido aullido de la bestia, apoyaron espaldas contra la húmeda corteza de los viejos árboles y tensaron las mandíbulas mientras miraban asustados de un lado para otro. Derufod cerró los puños sobre el asta de la mortífera pica de filo oscuro y serrado, dirigiéndola amenazante hacia el lugar por donde el eco del siniestro grito ascendía entre la neblinosa atmósfera del bosque.

Otro grito ascendía entre la neblinosa atmósfera del bosque.

Arod, el muchacho desgarbado miró asustado al gondoriano, con una expresión de terror acentuada por la cicatriz que le surcaba el rostro, abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó de su garganta, no importaba, porque para Derufod estaba claro. El profundo y oscuro aullido que atravesó la quietud del bosque dormido y frío, provenía de cruce de senderos, donde Arod y su madre tenían la humilde choza.

El licántropo debía haber atacado el lugar.

El muchacho quiso gritar, pero el miedo le retuvo, temblaba de frío y de desesperación, podía imaginar lo que había ocurrido y un dolor espantoso estalló en su corazón; su madre, enferma e indefensa, habían sido víctima del monstruo. Cerro con fuerza los ojos, intentado no ver nada y las lágrimas que le caían se confundieron con las gotas del lluvia le cubría el rostro.

Había silencio, demasiado silencio en el bosque y todos estabas asustados, los dos hombres se encontraban muy cerca de Déorwine y Derufod aproximó al chico a su lado, le apretó el huesudo hombro sin dejar de observar el grisáceo bosque, casi imposible de determinar los detalles debido a la lluvia.

Déorwine se separó un poco, avanzando hacia delante sin alterase demasiado, con la pica en guardia preparado para clavarle sobre lo primero que se moviera entre los árboles y fuera más grande que él, tenía el pelo chorreando y pegado a la cara, las largas trenzas goteaban intensamente sobre su ropa empapada, sin volverse hacia el grupo habló en alto:

- Quebrada de la Cueva, queda cerca... ¿verdad?

No obtuvo repuesta.

Derufod los miró a todos y supo que debían ponerse en marcha de inmediato, habían venido a acabar con el licántropo y debían hacerlo ahora o nunca, las estrategias preparadas la noche anterior de nada servirían, pues la situación había cambiado.

Aquel ser se encontraba de caza por el bosque, quizás los estuviera observando en aquellos momentos, al acecho escondido para acabar con ellos, lo mismo que hizo con los orcos.

Derufod cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, debía deshacerse de esos pensamientos que no le ayudarían en nada. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar con fuerza:

- ¡Procurar que la yesca no se moje y, proteged las teas! –su voz sonó firme y segura.

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron al escucharle y el joven Arod no pareció inmutarse.

-¡Arod, Arod, ¡La Quebrada, ¿está cerca!

El chico reaccionó, se giró lentamente y afirmó con un movimiento lánguido.

Derufod pensó que era el momento de partir, cuanto antes se marchasen de allí lejos,

Si estaban en movimientos no pensarían tanto en las posibilidades de ser atacados.

Pero entonces, una idea cruzó su mente, se volvió hacia los otros dos rohirrim y les preguntó:  
- ¿Sabéis ir a la Quebrada dando un rodeo?

El que parecía menos asustado respondió:

- Sí, es más corto aunque no hay sendero, pero puede llegarse

- Bien entonces, iremos nosotros tres –dijo Derufod en un susurro.

La voz de Déorwine se oyó desde atrás.

- ¿Qué te propones? -.quiso saber.

Derufod lo miró de reojo:  
-Nosotros –dijo señalando a los dos rohirrim –iremos a la guarida dando un rodeo, pero tú y el chico iréis por la cañada...

- ¡De eso nada, no nos separaremos – objetó visiblemente enfadado Déorwine, se acercó al gondoriano con un par de zancadas sin soltar su lanza mortífera.

-Es lo mejor – dijo Derufod.

- ¿Por qué, si atacamos juntos...

-¡Atacar, no seas necio... –Derufod se lanzó hacia delante con furia – el monstruo ya se habrá percatado de nuestro rastro y nos habrá seguido, si permanecemos juntos, será él quien nos ataque y acabe con nosotros igual que con los orcos...

Déorwine apretó los labios lleno de furia:

-Entonces iremos tú y yo, ellos tres que sigan...

-¡No, ¡atiende estúpido! –Derufod estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, tiró su pica con brusquedad y acercó al arrogante rohirrim hacia él con un rápido movimiento.

-¡Tú y Arod iréis con teas encendidas hasta la quebrada...! –Lo soltó con violencia y siguió hablando- no se os acercará porque teme al fuego igual que a la luz del sol, pero por desgracia, los Valar nos ha concedido un día gris y terrible... –se produjo un silencio y el gondoriano se volvió hacia los otros tomando la lanza. – Nosotros... –siguió diciendo- llegaremos antes y seremos el cebo –sus propias palabras hicieron un eco en sus pensamientos, "el cebo", "¿y después... qué?".

---

La lluvia parecía intensificarse y un fuerte viento mecía las altas copas de los árboles, produciendo un sonido que parecía semejante a los rápidos de un furioso río. Nada de aquello le gustaba a Derufod, el día avanzaba y todo parecía complicarse. El camino que tomaron los tres hombres era muy tortuoso y difícil, estaban cansados y con toda la ropa chorreando, las bota cubiertas de barro y las pesadas capas dificultándoles los movimientos.

Pararon un momento para tomar aliento y un frugal bocado, pero no quisieron demorarse demasiado. Derufod comenzó a sentir cierta sensación de apremio, deseaba llegar a un lugar en concreto, porque aquel camino no parecía tener fin, estaba muy fatigado y aterido de frío, el equipo y la pica de los orcos le pesaba enormemente y lo peor, el brazo herido le estaba molestando mucho.

Notaba punzadas de un dolor ardiente que le recorría el hombro y la espalda. Alwyn, la hija mayor del mayoral, le recomendó que no hiciera movimientos bruscos, pero había estado haciendo de todo menos reposar el brazo.

Cuando se separaron de Arod y Déorwine no estaba muy seguro de que el plan de dividirse para evitar ser atacados por la bestia, funcionara, ni de que atraerlo hacía la guarida y rodearlo para matarlo, fuera un acierto. Pero, qué podía hacer, allí nadie pensaba, los dos rohirrim ya tenían bastante con estar allí, eran granjeros y no guerreros; Arod estaba bloqueado, era normal, sabiendo que su madre, con toda probabilidad, estaría muerta.

Y después estaba Déorwine, que solo hablaba para increparlo y desafiarlo; a Derufod le daba la sensación de que aquel hombre estaba viviendo una especie de contienda contra él, como una especie de lucha competente en un torneo por conseguir un premio.

---

Mientras caminaba con dificultad, detrás de los dos rohirrim, el gondoriano se preguntó si realmente había hecho lo correcto, quizás debía haber mandado llamar a su señor Boromir y no hacerle caso a aquella bruja extraña. Pero allí estaban enfrentándose a un destino incierto, a una legendaria bestia sacada de cuentos antiguos, que hecha realidad, vagaba por lo alrededores, silenciosa y a la espera de poder cazar a todas sus presas y quizás divertirse un poco con ellos antes de darles el golpe final.

Derufod sentía miedo, pero lo ocultaba tras su expresión seria y su silencio.

Le vino a la memoria las terribles historias que su madre le contaba cuando era muy pequeño, ella no quería que abandonara la humilde vivienda, que tenían por hogar, al atardecer y solía narrarle historias de fantasmas que, a la caída del sol, descendían de las montañas, se movían por campos y ladera como un terrible ejército de espectros y se llevaban a los niños desamparados que se encontraban por le camino.

Años después, cuando ya era un hombre, supo que aquellas historias no eran del todo inciertas, aunque sí exageradas; los Muertos del Sagrario se movían en ocasiones por el exterior de las Montañas Blancas y pocos eran los campesinos o pastores que llegaron a ver a esos fantasmales seres penitentes. Sin embargo, todos los habitantes de aquellas regiones situadas al sur de la montaña temían al encuentro y evitaban exponerse a la intemperie.

Sus pensamientos eran cada vez más fúnebres y con cada paso, más miedo sentían; en su mente sólo aparecían las imágenes de las luchas vividas contra los orcos de Mordor, oscuros y odiosos, servidores del Gran Ojo, infestos orcos que se movían a placer por las serradas y siniestras laderas rocosa de los Montes de la Sombra...

Derufod paró en seco y se sobresaltó al notar el tacto de uno de los rohirrim, no lo había visto pararse, ni si quiera sabía donde estaba, sólo notaba que la sombra de un poderoso miedo crecía en su interior. El hombre lo miró atentamente, parecía luchar contra sus propios temores, después desvió su mirada hacia lo profundo de la quebrada:

- Hemos llegado... –dijo en un susurro.

Derufod siguió la dirección indicada por el hombre, mientras recordaba las palabras del mayoral la noche anterior, "...pero la sensación de miedo, odio y terror, nunca se han borrado del lugar..."


	11. Una extraña niebla

Una extraña niebla.

Déorwine y Arod caminaban con paso rápido por el senderillo que llevaba a la quebrada, era difícil caminar por aquel lugar pedregoso y cubierto de barro; Déorwine soltaba maldiciones cada vez que tropezaba o resbalaba, la pica era muy pesada e incómoda de llevar en aquel lugar, la mano que sujetaba la tea ardiente la mantenía firme y aunque caminaba con rapidez, era evidente que estaba cansado y más que harto de la bestia y del gondoriano.

Arod, lo miraba de reojo, pero seguía silencioso con su antorcha bien encendida, iba el primero atento a cualquier cosa que se moviera en la creciente oscuridad del lugar.

Déorwine habló al muchacho y su voz denotaba bastante enfado:

-¡No vayas tan rápido canijo, esta maldita lanza pesa demasiado.

Arod se paró y volvió la mirada hacia el hombre, no le gustaba nada aquel tipo y si pudiera, lo dejaría solo en medio del bosque, para que se lo comiera aquel monstruo.

Déorwine se paró a su lado, jadeando e intentando ver algo, desde hacía rato había dejado de llover, pero todo parecía de un color gris plomizo, rocas, árboles, cualquier planta. El viento agitaba gris plomizo, rocas, árboles, cualquier planta. El viento agitaba con fuerza las ramas de los árboles y el fuego de las antorchas; tanto Arod como Déorwine se quedaron mirando el movimiento del fuego, lo único que podía distanciarles del licántropo, según dijo Derufod. Eso y la luz del sol podían mantener alejada a la bestia acechadora, pero en aquellos momentos, luz del sol no había y peor aún, pronto anochecería, y si las teas se apagaban, ¿qué sería de ellos?

Ambos parecían pensar lo mismo y fue Déorwine quién instó al muchacho a que siguiera caminando.

El rohir malhumorado comenzó a hablar, pero Arod no parecía hacerle mucho caso, caminaba vigilante, alumbrando con su antorcha cualquier figura o sombra.

-¡Yo no debería estar aquí, sino terminando de construir mi establo… -decía sin levantar la mirada del embarrado suelo, pronto me casaré con Alwyn y mi casa debe estar terminada…, pero esa maldita bestia está retrasando mis planes.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso cuándo están muriendo personas? – le replico de pronto Arod, su voz fue un susurro, pero Déorwine lo escuchó perfectamente, -¿o es qué a ti no te importan los muertos?

-Claro que me importan, ¡canijo, pero esos ya no pueden levantarse y yo aún estoy de pie y quiero casarme en vez de morir.

Arod pensó en ese momento que él también podía haber muerto, si no hubiera ido con Derufod y los hombres; de haber permanecido en la choza habría sufrido el destino de su madre, pero ahora estaba allí, caminando y eso era una buena señal.

El viento agitó los árboles con más fuerza y de pronto todo quedó en silencio, nade se movía a excepción de ellos dos.

Ardo se detuvo con la mirada fija en un punto por delante de ellos, Déorwine dio un par de pasos más mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

Algo más alejado de ellos, en dirección hacia la quebrada, una sombra se movió, apareció y despareció, rápida y silenciosa, y de pronto volvió a aparecer quedando quieta. Ambos rohirrim se quedaron petrificados y silenciosos, las teas en alto ardiendo con fuerza, eran como dos soles refulgentes cuyas llamaradas iluminaban el espacio del bosque oscuro y frío; la luz amarillenta penetraba en cualquier rincón ensombrecido del bosque, entre las rocas, entre los árboles.

El caballo de Déorwine parecía mas rubio bajo las antorchas y su rostro más pálido, su expresión pasó de la sorpresa al ver aquella figura fantasmal en el camino, a la duda y, frunciendo el entrecejo, se tornó su aspecto más rabioso, apretando los dientes y lanzando una nueva maldición en susurro.

Mientras, Arod permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, inmóvil como una blanca estatua bajo las danzantes llamas de las teas.

De la sombra imprecisa que obstruía el paso a poca distancia de ellos, pareció que emanaba una extraña neblina, se arrastraba como penachos humeantes serpenteando por el embarrado y pedregoso senderillo, deslizándose pasmosamente hacia Déorwine y Arod, que seguían quietos, incapaces de moverse o hablar; la niebla llegó hasta sus pies y enroscándose cual serpiente de translúcido gris, fue ascendiendo por sus cuerpos hasta envolverlos por completo, como si ahora las dos formas parte de la propia existencia de la niebla, espesa, grisácea y húmeda.

Ni Ardo ni Déorwine podían gesticular, mover un músculo o dejar escapar sonido alguno de sus gargantas. Se sentían atrapados por aquella misteriosa neblina, que no sólo los cubría como un manto sin oque oscurecía la luz de las antorchas, absorbiendo la luminosidad que las llamas, ahora altas y serenas, desprendían.

Déorwine movía los ojos de un lado para otro, aterrorizado ante lo que estaba viviendo, podía oír los frenéticos latidos de su corazón como si un tambor resonara en su propio pecho a ritmo acelerado.

Aquello que estaba sucediendo debía ser una especie de encantamiento, pensaba aterrorizado Déorwine, ninguna niebla que él conociera se comportaba así, ni hacía paralizar a la gente. Algún hechizo obraba allí y se sentía incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno, lo deseaba desesperado, pero le resultaba imposible.

Arod deseaba saltar hacia un lado del sendero, correr entre la abundante maleza y alejarse de aquel lugar, la situación era tan siniestra y ofuscante; su cerebro ordenaba ponerse en movimiento, pero la pegajosa niebla mágica le impedía moverse, a excepción de la respiración y los ojos. Quería tragar saliva, pero también le resultaba imposible.

Podía notar como algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro, tenía el pelo empapado, al igual que sus andrajosas ropas y, hasta hace unos momentos, temblaba y tiritaba de frío, sin embargo desde que la neblina los cubrió, se sentía aislado del frío y casi reconfortado por la humedad tibia que emanaba de ella.

Observó atento todo lo que le rodeaba. Déorwine estaba a su izquierda, ligeramente adelantado a él, con la tea en alto, cuya llama permanecía tan petrificada como ellos, y la lanza a la derecha, oscura como una grieta.

Podía ver de reojo el rostro quieto y pálido del hombre y como sus ojos azules miraban hacia el camino buscando el origen de todo aquello.

Arod desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, la luz de la antorcha que él sostenía no hacía sombras en los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que podía ver los árboles y las piedras, el barro del senderillo, los arbustos cubiertos de gotas de lluvia y la oscuridad de un atardecer ya muy avanzado, no es que la visión fuera muy clara, pero podía distinguir todo aquello a través de la grisácea niebla.

Entonces, un sonido lo alertó, provenía de atrás, por donde ellos habían avanzado. Sintió, más que ver, la tensión de Déorwine, el hombre también lo había oído y miraba desesperado al muchacho temiendo la peor.

El miedo atenazó a Aldor cuando oyó pasos arrastrados y pesados por el senderillo. El viento parecía agitar las ramas de los árboles y una espontánea lluvia cayó repentinamente de las altas copas empapándolo todo. Los pasos se acercaban, el muchacho notaba el corazón desbocado casi en la garganta, parecía qu se le fuera a salir; de reojo, y por la derecha vio una sombra que se aproximaba, alta y demasiado corpulenta para ser la de un hombre.

¿Quién sino la bestia merodeaba por aquellos lugares?

Arod pensaba que estaban perdidos, sin posibilidad de avisar a Derufod y a los otros, alguien les había tendido una trampa a ellos y el licántropo pronto daría buena cuenta de los dos, después satisfecha su hambre, atacaría a los demás.

Mientras aquellos funestos pensamientos recorrían su aterrorizadamente, el monstruo legendario se les acercó desde atrás, no parecía tener prisa andando con pesada lentitud. Les adelantó unos cuantos pasos y, tanto Arod como Déorwine, pudieron verlo perfectamente.

Enorme y encorvado, de hombros robustos y poderosos brazos, sus manos eran oscuras garras de afiladas y largas uñas. Un oscuro y áspero pelo le cubría el cuerpo, sus piernas dobladas a la manera de las bestias tenían una poderosa zancada y las garras de sus pies eran letales.

Los potentes cuartos traseros del licántropo dieron un par de pasos y Arod observó algo que le pareció fuera de lugar para un ser como ese, le dio la sensación de que cojeaba.

La bestia se paró y giró con lentitud su cabeza, posando la sanguinolenta mirada sobre ellos. Su cabeza era grande, enorme y de su picudo hocico sobresalían sus terribles colmillos, e incluso, podía verse parte de su repugnante encía. Sus ojos eran lo peor de aquel ser. Miró hacia ellos llenos de ira y odio, rojos como la sangre que emana de una mortífera herida y con un brillo espectral en ellos, capaces de helar a sus victimas.

Estaba empapado a consecuencia de la lluvia y sus patas cubiertas de barro y sangre.

Arod no apartaba la mirada de las patas, porque en ella había sangre y recordó las trampas que él colocaba alrededor de su casa.

¿Aquellas heridas podrían ser consecuencia de las trampas?… No lo sabía, pero un atisbo de esperanza comenzó a crecer en su corazón, era posible que la bestia no pudiera alcanzar la choza y su madre aún estuviera viva.

Aquel ser demoníaco entrecerró los rojizos ojos de manera maliciosa y comenzó a olisquear los alrededores, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, izquierda y derecha, hacia el frente, donde ellos estaban, buscaba con el olfato los rastros que había seguido y que la lluvia había ido apagando; dejó escapar un gruñido de su oscura garganta, largo y amenazante, como la propia maldición que envolvía a aquel ser y girándose de nuevo, les dio la espalda avanzando por el senderillo hasta perderse en la creciente oscuridad de la nueva noche que se avecinaba.


	12. En la casa de Postas

**12. En la casa de posta**

Dorwyn tiritaba arropada en una gruesa manta, tenía el pelo empapado peinado hacia atrás y se encontraba verdaderamente cansada y entumecida por el frío que había pasado cabalgando por el camino que llevaba, desde la aldea, a la casa de Wihelm. Pero a pesar de todo lo mal que se encontraba su delgaducho cuerpo, en lo profundo de su ser se sentía pletórica y notaba como una fuerza interior la confortaba y tranquilizaba.  
La chica había soportado las inclemencias del tiempo, un viento frío y cortante que a ráfagas le empujaba de un lado a otro y la lluvia que le había calado hasta los huesos, su montura fue veloz como si supiera que apremiaba llegar a la casa de postas y llevó a su jinete lo mejor posible para hacerle más cómodo el viaje. Cuando Dorwyn vio la construcción de la vivienda de Wihelm y su esposa, y el tejado de la casa grande, su corazón saltó al galope y sintió que una oleada de calor aliviaba el frío que la atenazaba, ¡lo había conseguido, en aquellos momentos deseó gritar para que supiera que llegaba, pero sabía que no podrían oírla.  
En ese mismo instante en el que Dorwyn se acercaba cabalgando a la casa, la mujer de Wihelm observaba distraída la lluvia por la ventana, no pensaba en nada en concreto, simplemente miraba el grisáceo paisaje, a punto de terminar la tarde y no parecía que fuera a dejar de llover, de pronto su visión se centró en la figura oscura que apareció en el camino, "un jinete", pensó, "con este tiempo a quién se le ocurre salir", frunció el ceño preocupada, aquello no era normal y con aquella cosa rondando los bosques.  
La mujer llamó a su marido:  
-¡Wihelm, viene un jinete del poblado!  
El hombre dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y observó la escena, el caballo galopando y una figura demasiado menuda para ser un hombre.

Dorwyn comenzaba a entrar en calor, tomaba a pequeños sorbos una sopa que la mujer le preparó, le sentaba bien a su fatigado estómago y tras cambiarse la ropa mojada y sentir el cálido abrazo de la lumbre del hogar, el cansancio se fue transformando en soñolencia, pero no podía quedarse dormida, tenía mucho que contar y, a demás, allí en la habitación había unos personajes que ella desconocía: otro hombre de Gondor, éste mucho más altivo y hermoso que Derufod que, evidentemente, tenía un porte noble muy diferente al valiente gondoriano, su voz y su manera de utilizar las palabras la cautivaron, Dorwyn se preguntaba si aquel hombre no sería un alto noble de aquellos que cuentan las viejas historias de los reinos del pasado, y después esta la mujer de larga melena rubia, silenciosa y casi mágica, sentada cerca de ella le había dedicado palabras de alabanzas por su hazaña tras contar brevemente lo sucedido en la aldea. Dorwyn se percató de que aquella dama era una noble rohir del Folde Este, sus ropas eran las de una dama de castillos y uno una simple campesina, hablaba cortésmente y sus movimientos era pausados y perfectos, se mantenía en silencio cuando hablaban los hombres y no mostraba signos de miedo o angustia, muy al contrario que la pobre mujer de Wihelm, que retorcía un pico de su delantal y se mordía el labio inferior cuando ella pronunciaba la palabra licántropo.  
Boromir se levantó de la silla cuando la chica hizo una pausa en su relato para tomar un poco de sopa, se acercó al hogar observando las danzarinas llamas, sentía preocupación por Derufod, aunque sabía que su amigo era valiente e inteligente y podía defenderse bien, pues era un soldado de Gondor entrenado para combatir a los ejércitos de Mordor y no un simple aldeano asustadizo, sin embargo, lo que contaba la joven le hizo tomar una decisión.  
Se volvió hacia los demás y mirando fijamente hacia Ëolywyn, le dijo:  
-Iré hasta el poblado, es muy posible que Derufod necesite de mi ayuda, aunque confío en que mi fiel amigo haya dado caza a ese ser antes de mi llegada.

Wihelm se levantó y con gesto serio se prestó a acompañarle salió rápido para preparar los caballos cerrando con un portazo tras de si. Del exterior entró una ráfaga de aire frío y húmedo que hizo que Dorwyn tiritara, Éolywyn se levantó para acercarse a Boromir, él la miraba muy seguro de lo que ella iba a decirle, la dama le dio la espalda a la chica, por lo que no podía verle la cara; la mujer de Wihelm comenzó a lloriquear mientras que la pareja hablaba en voz baja. De la conversación poco pudo oír Dorwyn, los quejidos de la granjera se lo impedían, pero Boromir se separó un instante de la dama negando con la cabeza, Éolywyn le tomó del brazo, parecía insistirle, él la miró a los ojos, con ternura y una leve sonrisa.  
-No, Éolywyn, no puede ser. no puedo permitir que me acompañes, todo esto termina aquí, por ahora. -él la besó en los labios sin darle tiempo a ella a replicar, después se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme, miró a la jovencita Dorwyn que parecía desvalida, pero un leve rubor comenzaba a surgir en sus mejillas pálidas. Boromir volvió a halarle a la dama:  
-Es preferible que vuelvas a tu casa y a veces a los hombres de tu hermano, estas gentes necesitarán de vuestra ayuda.  
Éolywyn afirmó silenciosa y resignada, pero sobro todo apenada por la marcha de Boromir, la situación de incertidumbre sobre Derufod y que la dejaran al margen de una aventura como aquella.

Boromir y Wihelm partieron ya de noche, bien abrigados se alejaron por el camino hacia la aldea, había dejado de llover, pero un fuerte viento les azotaba el rostro, el frío se intensificaba a cada ráfaga, pero las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a despejarse dejando visibles pequeños trozos de cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas tintineantes, la imagen de las brillantes estrellas alentó el corazón de Wihelm que se había sentido muy azorado desde la llegada de la hija menor de Aldor, su viejo amigo nunca habría dejado marchar a su hija si la situación no hubiese sido extrema, la chiquilla había desmostrado valor y Aldor debía estar en un verdadero apuro.  
Cuando llegaron a la aldea, la noche estaba muy avanzada y oscura, pero en el lugar había agitación, los hombres iban y venían, mantenían las hogueras encendidas y de la mayoría de las chozas podía observarse luz en los ventanucos y columnas de humo de los tiros de las chimeneas.

La llegada de los dos hombres había sido alertada por los que vigilaban, que a pesar de conocer a Wihelm de toda la vida, no supieron reconocerle entre la oscuridad y el miedo que los atenazaban.  
El mayoral, bien abrigado y con una lumbre en la mano, hablaba con otro aldeano y ambos señalaron hacia el camino, por donde Boromir y Wihelm se aproximaban al galope.  
Aldor no sabía que pensar, estaba tan preocupado por su hija y un posible ataque de aquel ser oscuro y siniestro, que lo único que se preguntaba a si mismo era, cómo podía ser posible que vinieran dos desconocidos en aquellos momentos. Pero al verlos más de cerca, reconoció la figura de su amigo, Wihelm le gritaba algo que Aldor no alcanzaba a oír bien, pero sintió en su corazón un cierto alivio, pues si su amigo estaba allí, su hijita debió de llegar a la granja..

Aldor salió a la carrera, mientras los dos jinetes frenaban sus cansadas monturas, el viejo Aldor llegó hasta su amigo y sujetando las riendas del sudoroso caballo, le preguntó con desesperación:  
-¿Y mi hija, Wihelm, está en tu casa?  
-¡Calma amigo., tienes una niña muy valiente, -Wihelm desmontó y tomó el brazo de su amigo, alrededor de los tres se formó un corrillo de aldeanos, -tu hija está sana y salva con mi esposa.  
-Pobre niña -dijo Aldor tras dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio - no debí dejarla ir, pero era el jinete más liviano, ella se ofreció., -decía Aldor a modo de excusa.  
Boromir se cubría con su capa de viaje, había desmontado y mientras un hombre se llevaba a su animal, se acercó al desolado mayoral:  
-Comprendemos la situación -dijo interrumpiendo a Aldor, éste lo miró sin reconocerlo, -ella cabalgaría más rápida que cualquier hombre.  
Wihelm intervino mientras todos comenzaban a andar hacia el centro de la aldea:  
-Aldor, amigo, este caballero se ofrece a ayudarnos.  
-Soy Boromir, caballero de Gondor y amigo de Derufod, por favor, ¿qué sabes de él y los que partieron en busca del ser que tanto os aflige?


	13. La guarida de la bestia

**13. La guarida de la bestia**

Acceder a la cueva no sería muy difícil, pensó Derufod, a pesar de lo tortuoso de aquel terreno y lo extraño de su formación.

El gondoriano no recordaba haber visto un lugar así, en un espacio tan pequeño. Por suerte la cañada no llevaba mucho caudal de agua, las lluvias no eran muy intensas en esa época y los tres la atravesaron convoca dificultad; el que guiaba ascendió entre las piedras y maleza que rodeaba el riachuelo, se internó entre los árboles y se agachó en la crecientes sombras de la tarde que, ya oscura, anunciaba su fin.

Derufod se colocó a su lado, dejando con cuidado la gran lanza, el suelo estaba empapado, pero no le importó, sus ropas también lo estaban y de la caminata y el esfuerzo sudaba bastante, tenía calor, pero sabía que quedarse quieto sería peor.

Cuando vio el lugar, comprendió porqué el licántropo lo había elegido; la quebrada, como lo llamaban los aldeanos, era una ancha y profunda grieta en la tierra, tenía cierta forma triangular, más estrecha y profunda en la zona donde se encontraba la entrada de la cueva y las paredes rocosas se abrían para cerrarse dejando únicamente un acceso, una especie de umbral que se abría hacia los oscuros árboles del bosque.

La maleza crecía en abundancia en el suelo y la pared de roca de la quebrada estaba casi cubierta por plantas trepadoras.

Sin embargo, las roas de aquel tajo formaban especies de escalones por los que se podía descender teniendo cuidado. Uno de los rohirrim miró a Derufod indeciso:

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Bajar con cuidado -le respondió Derufod intentando dar firmeza a su voz, comenzaba a sentir frío y eso no era bueno.

-¿Y si está ahí. el monstruo?

Buena pregunta, pensó Derufod, era posible que estuviera, pero él sentía algo en su interior que le decía que no, era una especie de intuición o instinto, no lo sabía, pero siempre le hacía caso, aquellas sensaciones le habían ayudado mucho es el pasado.

Se puso de pie y se ajustó su capa:

- Bajaré primero, no hagáis ruido y estad atentos a cualquier movimiento.  
Los dos rohirrim afirmaron sin levantarse y siguieron con la vista lo que Derufod hacía. Comenzó el descenso con cuidado agrarrándose con los dedos a las fisuras entre las rocas y asegurándose de que las piedras escalonadas en las que se apoyaba su peso no se desprendiera.

El silencio que halló Derufod al llegar a fondo de aquel recinto natural, era inquietante, nada parecía moverse por allí, ni siquiera un aligara brisa que meciera con suavidad ramas y hojas. Se quedó agazapado por in instante, atento a cualquier moviendo o sonido que pudiera provenir de la oquedad rocosa que era la entrada de la cuerva, una oscura grieta en la pared, alta y zizaguante; se aproximó con cautela, despacio observando como la entrada se hacía más grande y ancha al acercarse él.

En aquella parte de la quebrada, la vegetación era más escasa, debido a las entradas y salidas del licántropo y allí por donde fue contaba el paso para abandonar el recinto, se había producido un senderillo, donde las plantas aplastadas dejaban ver las huellas más recientes de la bestia.

La entrada a la morada del gurhoth era un barrizal, la tierra encharcada se introducía en el interior oscuro del que emanaba una pestilencia a humedad, descomposición y otros olores muy desagradables; Derufod comprobó, con cierto descanso, que no había huellas que delataran la presencia de la bestia e hizo señal a los otros dos hombres para que bajaran.

La noche llegó rápida, húmeda y fría, poco habían hablado entre ellos afanándose por realizar la labor de las trampas antes de que llegara la bestia. Derufod vigilaba desde la entrada cualquier movimiento, con la pica bien alta y preparado para lanzarla, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de su habilidad y destreza, pues el brazo izquierdo y parte de la espalda le dolía bastante, cada movimiento era un punzada que le hacía respirar profundamente para compensar la debilidad que lo asaltaba. Todo esto lo agravaba el cansancio de no haber dormido la noche anterior, la larga y pesada caminata por el bosque embarrado y el frío de las ropas empapadas.

En aquellos instantes, el gondoriano echó en falta su cálida cama cubiertas por sus gruesas mantas y pegada a la pared de piedra que se caldeaba con la fogata de la chimenea en las estancias de la guardia de la ciudadela; nunca le pareció aquel rincón privado gran cosa, aunque tampoco había deseado más de lo que tenía, todo aquello era más que suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades, sin embargo ahora se le antojaba un gran lujo.

Derufod temblaba de frío mientras vigilaba atento la oscuridad amenazadora, de aquel rincón apartado de Tierra Media, intentando no mover el brazo dañado y pensando lo agradable que sería estar acostado, cubierto de mantas, recibiendo el calor de los fuegos que calentaban aquellas estancias y con un buen tazón caliente de aquel brebaje que aliviaba todos los males que provenía de la hierba "Hojas de Reyes", un buen sorbo y desaparecería el entumecimiento del bazo y la espalda, dos sorbos más y caería rendido en un plácido sueño.

Mientras Derufod intentaba mantenerse despierto y alerta, los dos rohirrim dispusieron las estacas en forma de trampa como solían hacer cuando iban a cazar lobos y osos, no hizo falta que el gondoriano le organizara el trabajo, se mostraron competentes en la labor y a pesar de no disponer de mucho tiempo ni material suficiente, creyeron que el resultado sería el esperado.

La fosa improvisada fue cubierta con matojos y barro, y en la entrada de la cuerva se preparó la yesca para impedir que la bestia se refugiase en el interior una vez que se prendiera fuego.

Derufod empezó a sentirse inquieto; le pareció ver una sombra en movimiento, algo fugaz, una visión rápida que no supo concretar si era real o producto de su mente cansada, aun así, tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y cerró con fuerza los puños sobre el mástil de la siniestra pica. Los dos rohirrim observaron el moviendo del gondoriano y el silencio más sepulcral se hizo en el lugar. Uno de los hombres llevaba una espada corta y el más alejado en dirección a Derufod tensó su pequeño arco.

Una diminuta piedra rodó sobre las rocas cayendo al interior de la quebrada, Derufod frunció el ceño mientras preocupado y dándose cuenta de lo que iba a suceder se giró con lentitud hacia el interior del recinto, gritó con fuerza para alertar a los otros, pero en ese instante una sombra enorme y oscura de ojos rojos y colmillos bien afilados se precipitó desde lo alto de la pared de piedra lanzando un rugido terrible y ensordecedor.

El hombre de la espada no lo vio venir y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, todo fue rápido y brutal, el licántropo cerró su poderosa mandíbula atrampando huesos y venas, de la boca del hombre brotó sangre al tiempo que el monstruo lo tomaba con sus enormes garras lanzándolo por los aires, el cuerpo rebotó sobre la roca y cayó laxo y sin vida. El otro hombre quedó perplejo ante la escena, paralizado al ver lo que le ocurría a su amigo, mientras Derufod le gritaba para que reaccionase, había destensado el arco y respiraba con dificultad y agitado. Derufod corrió había el lugar, pero todo parecía ir ca una lentitud pasmosa, la bestia se movía en dirección a al rohir, Derufod avanzaba con la pica preparada, el rostro desencajado y acumulando la fuerza necesaria para clavar aquella punta serrada en la espalda del gaurhoth.

Entonces el aldeano pareció volver en sí, reaccionó con rapidez, con el tiempo justo de preparar su arco y dejar escapar la flecha hacia el demonio de hocico sangriento, que al sentir el impacto por debajo de las costillas, frenó su carrera y el rugido que emitía capaza de intimidar al más valiente, cambió de tono hacia un extraño quejido. Entonces Derufod le atacó por detrás y con toda la potencia de que era capaz le clavó en el costado derecho la lanza.

El gaurhoth gritó, y su grito rompió la noche y espantó a todo ser viviente que estaba cercano, Arod y Déorwine lo escucharon y se agazaparon instintivamente, se encontraban cerca de la quebrada a pocos pasos y aquel aterrador sonido les heló el corazón.

Arod palideció aún más y Déorwine retrocedió un paso, sin saber que hacer.

Déorwine apretó el hombre del muchacho sin apartar la mirada del lugar hacia donde se dirigían:

-¡La bestia, ¡está en la quebrada! -gritó y se lanzó a la carrera con la lanza bien sujeta y preparado para entrar en combate contra un enemigo que le superaba. Arod le siguió, pero le costaba trabajo andar, sus pies parecían pegados al barrizal del camino y sus piernas las sentía pesadas y débiles, sin embargo, no era la misma sensación que con la extraña niebla, aquello que experimentaba era puro terror.

Cuando se libraron de la neblina mágica, que desapareció tan mágicamente como apareció, el muchacho pudo ver entre la espesura del bosque el revoloteo de unos ropajes de un azul brillante, fue sólo un instante y aquella visión azulada se deshizo como la ilusión en una ensoñación, pero supo quién era.

Arod había visto en otras ocasiones aquel brillo mágico azul pasearse entre los árboles como una figura encapuchada e irreal, era la Bruja Mineltar, ella los ocultó con su encantamiento del licántropo y ahora, en aquellos momentos en el que el frío miedo lo volvía a atenazar, deseaba que la bruja volviera a ayudarlo.

Siguió avanzando mientras veía como el impulsivo Déorwine se alejaba y cruzaba un estrecho portal de roca negruzca.


	14. Valor y Coraje

14. Valor y coraje

La pica, forjada con metales oscuros y juegos creados en las secretas armerías de aquel que se hacía llamar la Mano Blanca, se introdujo en el costado de la bestia cortando piel y músculo, pero el hueso duro de aquel monstruo legendario necesitaba más empuje del que el agotado gondoriano podía proporcionarle en aquel momento; la afilada cuchilla chocó con brusquedad contra las costillas y Derufod la saltó cayendo hacia atrás.

El licántropo se giró con brusquedad y con su enorme, zarpa se arrancó el metal que lo hería y lo debilitaba, emanando sangre descostado. Lanzó la pica lejos y miró ciego de furia hacia Derufod, que tirado en el suelo se sentía incapaz de incorporarse, el desgarro muscular del brazo izquierdo le producía n dolor insoportable y le nublaba la vista, luchaba por no desmayarse e intentaba desenvainar su espada. El otro hombre volvió a disparar una flecha, el licántropo la sintió y gritando de nuevo más de rabia que de dolor, se volvió con tremenda facilidad mirando con furia ciega su nuevo objetivo.

La bestia avanzaba hacia el arquero, sin importarle la profunda herida que le produjo la pica, abierta y sangrante, se podía ver el hueso, más el dolor que pudiera sentir aquel ser, no parecía restarle ni fuerza ni destreza.

Derufod apoyó las rodillas firmemente en el suelo embarrado y sacó con furia la espada, pero algo que él no esperaba y le sobresaltó, cruzó como un relámpago su campo de visión. Una luz como un rayo de esperanza iluminó aquel siniestro lugar, el gondoriano entrecerró los ojos algo deslumbrado, siguiendo aquella antorcha que veloz e dirigía hacia el licántropo. Entonces, su mente aturdida comprendió, pues aquella luminaria no era de origen mágico, su portador no era otro que aquel insolente y orgulloso rohirrim de la aldea.

Déorwine parecía estar más allá de cualquier razonamiento, entró en la quebrada veloz como un poseído cuya única energía de empuje era el ataque contra aquel ser que había mantenido en vilo a su gente. No vio al gondoriano a su izquierda, ni al otro hombre que yacía muerto, ni siquiera al que intentaba tensar nuevamente el arco con una flecha, su visión estaba fijada en el gaurhoth que no advirtió su presencia y le daba la espalda dirigiendo sus terribles zancadas hacía su próxima victima.

El rubio rohirrim gritó algo e su propio idioma que retumbó en las paredes rocosas del lugar, lanzó la antorcha hacia un lado que cayó al suelo lanzando chispas, dándole de esta manera un aspecto más fiero a Déorwine, apretó con fuerza la lanza con las dos manos y atravesó a la bestia.

El grito y la luz de la antorcha llamó la atención del monstruo, se giró al mismo tiempo que notaba como el frío acero se introducía en su cuerpo, de su horrible garganta brotó un sonido espantoso que aturdió a Déorwine y aflojó el empuje de la lanza, sus manos resbalaron del asta cuando el demonio lo rimó con sus ojos llenos de fuego. La lanza lo había atravesado, pero no estaba muerto, pues era un servidor del Señor de los Lobos, el Nigromante lo había creado y un espíritu maligno alentaba su ser.

Desde las profundidades oscuras y, frías, cerca de las raíces de la Tierra Media, él, un licántropo de Thû, había oído la llamada del Señor Oscuro, alimentado por su maldad ascendió a la superficie y caminó por senderos secretos, su señor lo llamaba y él deseaba volver bajo su Sombra. La Bestia sintió la sangre en su boca, nada le impediría llegar hasta Mordor y mucho menos unos pocos hombres débiles y de huesos frágiles.

Con un rápido movimiento tomó el brazo derecho de Déorwine y sin que el rohirrim pudiera evitarlo dio un poderoso tiró de él acercándolo hacía sí. La bestia lo tomó por la garganta levantándolo y lo acercó hacia su enorme y oscura faz; Déorwine quedó suspendido en el aire, sujeto por las poderosas garras del monstruo que estrujaba su cuello, intentaba liberarse golpeando y clavándole las uñas, pero era inútil su acción, notaba como el aire le faltaba en sus ardiente pulmones y como su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, la bestia lo estaba asfixiando y pensó que todo acabaría allí.

Derufod, ya en pie, vio como el joven Arod entraba justo detrás del impetuoso Déorwine. Sujetaba con fuerza su tea ardiente, pero su rostro reflejaba un terror imposible de describir. Ese miedo que reflejan los niños cuando saben que nadie podrá salvarlos de un terrible destino.

Derufod dio un paso hacia él para llamar su atención, pero el joven miraba horrorizado lo que sucedía ante sus ojos y la imponente imagen de la bestia y su poderoso aullido lo paralizó.

El gondoriano lo zarandeó y Arod se giró asustado:

-¡Préndele fuego a la yesca! –gritó para que le pudiera comprender y señaló hacia la entrada de la cueva.

El chico parecía no reconocer a Derufod:

-¡Corre pegado a la pared, nada te hará el licántropo, yo te protejo!

Arod afirmó con un gesto imperceptible, e hizo lo que le dijo el hombre de Gondor. Se encaminó rápido hacía la entrada de la cueva intentando no mirar hacia lo que estaba sucediendo a su derecha.

La bestia estrangulaba a Déorwine y éste a penas si se movía, Derufod observó que el monstruo estaba muy cerca de la fosa, con un paso en falso y caería en aquel agujero atestado de estacas; Derufod corrió con la espada en alto, el dolor del brazo izquierdo era casi insoportable, pero dejó caer la espada con fuerza suficiente como para que la filada hoja cortara la articulación del codo del monstruo. La presión sobre la garganta de Déorwine cesó, pero no soltó al hombre, con la única mano que le quedaba seguía sujetándolo. La bestia volvió a gritar, pero el sonido quedó ahogado por rugido del fuego que estalló en la entrada de la cueva.

Aquella luz lo iluminó todo como si los rayos del sol brotaran del interior de la cueva y Derufod vio con claridad todo lo que acontecía. Vio a su enemigo enrome e impresionante, con varias flechas clavadas, la larga lanza que lo atravesaba, la brecha sangrante en el costado, el brazo cortado a sus pies y como aún mantenía prisionero al desmayado Déorwine que lo zarandeaba como si se tratara de un muñeco.

A pesar de todas las heridas, el licántropo parecía estar dispuesto a hacerle frente, se movió despacio y con dificultad, porque la pica le impedía el avance y el peso del rohirrim lo desequilibraba, miró a Derufod que se apartaba de su lado con la espada sujeta y en guardia, interponiendo entre él y la bestia la fosa oculta.

El fuego de la entrada de la cueva quedaba a la espalda del monstruo muy cerca de él y hasta Derufod llegó cierto olor a pelo chamuscado, la bestia dio un paso y Derufod lo incitó:

-¡Vamos maldito, acércate y te cortaré el otro brazo!.

El monstruo le enseñó los dientes ensangrentados mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido gutural y parecía preparase para saltar sobre el gondoriano. Se agachó levemente para tomar impulso sobre una de sus patas y avanzar una zancada larga con la otra. Déorwine aún seguía prisionero de la zarpa y no parecía reaccionar en ningún momento, Derufod empezó a temer lo peor, el rohir podía estar ya muerto o terminar bajo el cuerpo del licántropo al caer da a la fosa.

La bestia herida y rabiosa, se lanzó sobre el gondoriano que con la mano derecha sujetaba la espada dispuesta a clavársela, pero entonces el suelo cedió bajo los pies del monstruo y éste no pudo evitar la caída. El asta de la lanza que lo atravesaba se partió y la bestia dio un último grito cuyo eco se perdió en la oscura noche mientras rasgaba el silencio entre los viejos troncos de los árboles, y no lejos de allí, una mujer anciana pero hermosa, vestida de un azul brillante, cerraba sus ojos descansando, pues aquel lamento le trajo una visión tan deseada como esperanzadora. Mineltar supo que aquel ser no llegaría hasta el Señor del Anillo y así no podría volver a multiplicar a los gaurhoth. El Enemigo había pedido una batalla, quizás pequeña, pero importante y su victoria se la debía a los Hombres cuyo valor y coraje aún seguían intactos.

Arod vio como la bestia desaparecía engullida por la tierra, escuchó el grito del gondoriano y el reflejo rojizo del fuego en la hoja de su espada. No supo muy bien lo que sucedió, seguía como atontado, paralizado por el miedo, se quedó mirando boquiabierto el lugar donde había estado el monstruo y como Derufod se acercaba al agujero.

El muchacho vio al hombre de Gondor hacer un gesto con la mano derecha hacia las sombras de la pared:

-¡Ven ayúdame! –decía a algo que comenzó a moverse.

El otro rohir se acercó a trompicones, temblando y pálido, miró al agotado Derufod y después bajo los ojos hacia la fosa.

La bestia se encontraba atravesada por las estacas, una de ellas le sobresalía de la garganta y la otra del corazón, estaba quieta pero sus ojos abiertos parecían mirar hacia los dos. El hombre titubeó y Derufod que estaba al filo de su resistencia le volvió a gritar:

-¡Está muerta, ¡la bestia está muerta, hay que sacar a Déorwine…

Arod se había acercado al lugar y vio la escena horrible de aquel cuerpo atravesado por las estacas y cubierto de sangre, pero el hombre de la aldea yacía sobre el monstruo, no parecía haber sido dañado por ninguna estaca, sin embargo un apierna queda aprisionada por el cuerpo de la bestia.

Derufod de rodillas se apoyó en el muchacho y l o miró a los ojos:

-Busca la cuerda… sacad a Déorwine… aún respira…

Arod asintió y Derufod se dejó caer sobre los talones, se sentía incapaz de hacer esfuerzo alguno, ni si quiera podía mover el brazo izquierdo y el calor y dolor que sentía en el hombro y el codo le nublaba lamente y la visión.


	15. El Valiente Caballero Derufod

15. El valiente caballero Derufod

Un grupo de aldeanos partió hacia la espesura del bosque aquella noche, encabezados por Wihelm y Boromir, llevaban numerosas antorchas y avanzaban rápidos y silenciosos.

Wihelm, a pesar de su edad conservaba muy bien la vista y seguía el rastro de las huellas del grupo de Derufod.  
Pero, nada más llegar a la choza del bosque, hogar del joven Arod, supieron lo que allí había acontecido.  
Las trampas ocultas alrededor de la choza habían saltado cuando la bestia pisó sobre ellas y a pesar de que algunas tenían señales de haber cumplido su objetivo, el licántropo consiguió llegar hasta el interior. El humilde hogar estaba salpicado de sangre y el cuerpo de aquella desafortunada mujer, se encontraba desmembrado e irreconocible.

Los hombres quedaron silenciosos y sus rostros reflejaban una onda preocupación.  
Uno de aquellos rohirrim que portaba como arma una hoz bien afilada miró el silencioso grupo:  
-No creo que nuestras armas puedan con ese ser maldito…, es posible –dijo casi en un susurro- que los otros estén igual.  
Los hombres se miraron unos a otros cabizbajos y Wihelm apretó las mandíbulas con rabia, pero fue Boromir quién habló y su voz sonó con claridad y firmeza:  
-Derufod y los otros siguen en la espesura del bosque, seguiremos adelante hasta encontrarlos. Esté la bestia viva o no, no voy a abandonar a mi amigo… -dejó un instante que sus palabras calara en los corazones de aquellos aldeanos y el viejo Wihelm fue el primero en seguir el oscuro y húmedo camino que llevaba hasta lo profundo de los árboles:  
-¡Seguidme hombres de Rohan, demostremos una vez más nuestro arrojo ante situaciones adversas! –gritaba animando a sus compañeros.

La noche avanzaba tan rápido como si el grupo, poco quedaba para la llegada del alba cuando Wihelm hizo un gesto y todos pararon en seco, el caballero de Gondor se acercó sigiloso al valiente, granjero, su espada desenvainada preparada para la lucha.

Algo se movía torpemente en la espesura, se acercaba hacia ellos y era más que evidente que no tomaba ningún tipo de precaución, pues el ruido que hacía podía oírse desde muy lejos.  
Wihelm miró a Boromir:  
-Es un hombre… viene hacia nosotros corriendo.  
Los demás escucharon las palabras y no supieron que hacer.  
Varios avanzaron hacia Wihelm y otros se quedaron atrás. Boromir sin pensárselo se lanzó hacia el camino con paso rápido hasta dislumbrar la confusa silueta de un hombre:  
-¿Quién va? –gritó y el asustado extraño se paró de inmediato.  
Uno de los aldeanos reconoció al hombre:  
-¡Es mi hermano… mi hermano…! –gritó acercándose al otro que calló de rodillas.  
El aldeano hablaba rápido y confusamente, parecía trastornado, lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo y aunque Boromir no hablaba rohírrico, Wihelm se encargó de traducir el balbuceo, prestaba atención a las palabras y comprendió lo que el hombre crecía, Derufod había matado a la bestia, estaba herido, pero vivo.  
Aquello era más que suficiente para él.

Siguieron avanzando y tomaron el camino más corto que llevaba a la quebrada, el bosque comenzó a tomar vida después de aquella noche de sangre y fuego, algunos pajarillos comenzaron su canturreo vespertino, el cielo empezó a clarear hacia el este y una ligera brisa agitaba las copas de los árboles. Se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la quebrada cuando la voz del muchacho los llamó.  
Vieron la figura desgarbada y flacucha de Arod que sonrió aliviado al ver el grupo acercarse con las antorchas.

Boromir entró en aquel recinto detrás del muchacho, buscaba con la vista a su amigo pero no lo localizaba, veía la fogata casi consumida que destruía la entrada a la cueva y como toda Larica se había teñido de negro por el fuego, un poco más adelante la zanja que había sido la trampa mortal para el licántropo, entonces un la mirada. Derufod, al ver entrar a su señor, intentó ponerse de pie, pero el intenso dolor del hombro, el agotamiento y algo de fiebre le impedían levantarse:

-Mi…señor…  
-¡No Derufod, no te levantes! –dijo acercándose a él y sujetándolo.

Los demás habían entrado, algunos miraban la bestia muerta fascinados y aliviados, mientras que Wihelm tanteaba el cuerpo de Déorwine, tenía un apierna rota y al parecer varias costillas dañadas, tenía moratones en el rostro y la garganta y lanzaba quejidos cada vez que Wihelm lo tocaba, pero estaba vivo. Menos suerte había corrido el otro aldeano cuyo cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto con una capa por un amigo.  
Arod miró a Boromir sin saber quién era, había tristeza en sus ojos y confusión:  
-Derufod mató a la bestia, él nos salvó… -decía mientras Wihelm lo abrigó con su capa.  
-Tú me ayudaste… la gloria también es tuya –dijo Derufod débilmente.  
El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se echó a llorar.

Derufod se sentía cómodamente tumbado sobre un lecho blando, sentía la suavidez de una cálida manta sobre su cuerpo y sentía una sensación de aplomo relajado que le impedía moverse, pero tampoco lo deseaba. Con los ojos cerrados su conciencia, perezosamente, volvía a la realidad, podía oír el ladrido de un perro lejano, risas de niños, una voz femenina entonando una canción cuya letra no entendía e incluso, distinguió el tintineo de un martillo al caer sobre un yunque.  
¿Dónde estaba, se preguntaba, su mente parecía aturdida y cansada, no deseaba despertar, entonces oyó un sonido muy próximo, alguien se movía a su lado y una imagen horrible se dibujó en su mente, la bestia merodeaba cerca…

Derufod abrió los ojos y dio un respingo para incorporarse, sintió de nuevo la punzada en el brazo dañado y cayó sobre el sencillo pero mullido catre donde se encontraba.  
-Tranquilo Derufod, nada has de temer –dijo una voz grave que reconoció al momento, Boromir estaba de pie cerca de él.  
Ambos hombre estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, según le contó Boromir, tenía un fuerte desgarro muscular en el hombro y la hija mayor de Aldor le había tratado con un ungüento y vendado nuevamente. Por la tarde le dio fiebre y estuvo balbuceando, pero Derufod no recordaba nada. Después de pasar la noche tranquilo, a Boromir le alegró que despertara, aunque cansado, pero consciente:  
-Debo marcharme Derufod, -le dijo acercándole una jarra con agua fresca y de sabor dulce- pronto llegaran a la aldea jinetes de la casa de la dama Éolywyn, puede que alguno me reconozca y no debo arriesgarme…

Derufod se incorporó:  
-Estaré listo enseguida.  
-No te preocupes amigo, quédate cuanto te haga falta, esta gente te considera un campeón, eres su héroe y debes recuperarte totalmente.  
Derufod asintió con un gesto y se dejó caer sobre el lecho, de pronto recordó algo vivido en los días pasados:  
-Debes saber algo mi señor, es algo que vi en el bosque, al parecer una partida de orcos siguió desde el norte a la bestia…, estaban armados y portaban una insignia, una mano blanca y una S…  
Boromir frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo:  
-Una mano blanca dices… esto debe saberlo mi padre, partiré antes del medio día y sólo deseo que te recuperes pronto y bien, te necesito fuerte y sano Derufod y no convaleciente –decía mientras abría la puerta -¡ah, debes saber que esta noche los aldeanos celebrará una fiesta en tu honor, ¡diviértete! 

Derufod volvió a estar sólo en aquella casa que sería el futuro hogar de Déorwine y Alwyn, entonces recordó al presuntuoso rohirrim, ¿dónde estaría, se preguntó medio adormilado, y el joven Arod, ¿Qué sería de él, pero el sueño volvió a invadirlo y é se dejó vencer sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

Después de la partida de Boromir pasaron varias noches, la primera fue la fiesta para celebra la muerte de aquel ser maligno por el valiente caballero de Gondor, fue amena y muy alegre, aquellas gentes lo necesitaban, hubo comida, bebidas y bailes, pero Derufod se sentía demasiado cansado para aguantar toda la noche y se retiró pronto. El adorno principal de aquella fiesta era la cabeza del licántropo, la habían hervido para que se desprendiera la carne y lucia lustroso el cráneo, que aunque inquietante, ya no provocaba pavor. Arod vino a visitarlo antes de comenzar la fiesta, Derufod lo encontró distinto, iba vestido mejor que antes, más limpio y calzaba unas buenas botas, pero seguía existiendo en lo profunda su mirada una cierta tristeza que tardaría años en desaparecer, le dijo entusiasmado que la familia que perdió a su hijo por culpa de la bestia, lo había acogido en su casa y lo trataban bien. Aquello alegró al gondoriano, pues el chico era más que evidente que había llevado una vida muy pobre y después de la muerte de su madre…, todo sería incierto para él.

En la fiesta ocurrió otro hecho que le alegró en cierta manera. Nada más comenzar el festín, después de un corto discurso del mayoral que resaltaba las hazañas de Derufod, Déorwine hizo acto de presencia, se acercó al hombre de Gondor ayudado por dos muletas de madera, tenía aún la cara algo hinchada, pero en general su aspecto era bueno.  
Se sentó a su lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima, con su mirada desafiante se mantuvo un momento en silencio. Alwyn, su futura esposa, dejó dos jarras de espumosa cerveza frente a los hombres, miró divertida a Déorwine después a Derufod y se marchó.

Déorwine tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza y su rostro permanecía despejado y serio:  
-Estamos en paz gondoriano, yo te salvé la vida y tú me salvaste la mía.  
-Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer, eso es todo –respondió Derufod dirigiendo la mirada distraído hacia otro lugar, no tenía ganas de peleas dialécticas con aquel tipo.  
-Enhorabuena, amigo –dijo Déorwine tomando su jarra –has demostrado que eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida por un asunto que no te ataña, otros se habrían marchado sin más, ¿a quién le importa unos pobres aldeanos de Rohan?  
Derufod miró al rohir extrañado, no esperaba que le hablara de aquella forma, tomó la jarra y ambos la chocaron en el aire bebiendo un largo trago.  
-Derufod, siempre serás bienvenido a esta aldea, y en el Folde Este todos sabrán de tu nombre y de tu historia…

Y eso es cierto, porque hasta la corte de Meduseld llegaron las historias de la horrible y maligna bestia nacida de oscuros y lejanos días y de cómo el valiente caballero Derufod de Gondor acabó con el licántropo de Thû.  
La siguiente noche al atardecer llegaron los caballeros jinetes comandados por el hermano de Éolywyn, Éokem, llevaban escudos con los símbolos del reino d erogan, vestidos de verde oscuro y sus yelmos con penachos blancos, todo un espectáculo para los aldeanos que los recibieron con algarabía.

Derufod fue presentado aunque ellos ya se conocían, pues Boromir visitaba Edoras por asuntos de estado y el hogar de la dama Éolywyn era utilizado como punto de descanso, y algo más, en su itinerario.  
El joven Arod se encargó de enseñar a Éokem y sus hombres el lugar de la quebrada donde dieron muerte al licántropo y después de quemar los restos de aquel ser y comprobar que no existían orcos y otras criaturas amenazantes por aquellos lugares, decidieron regresar y Éokem invitó a Derufod a que los acompañara.  
En su casa descansaría mejor, le había dicho aquel rohir con sincera amabilidad.

Derufod se sentía cada vez mejor, y tomó un caballo prestado para realizar el viaje en el que no hubo ni sobresaltos ni aventuras.  
La estancia en aquel apacible hogar fue corta, pues Derufod no deseaba demorarse demasiado allí, vio en dos ocasiones a la dama y se sintió extraño al tenerla tan cerca de él sin la inminente presencia de su señor Boromir.  
La mujer lo saludó a su llegada, y se mostró complacida de que se hallase en su casa vivo y sano. Quiso oír el relato de su hazaña por el mismo contado y fue la propia Éolywyn quien llenaba su copa de vino aquella noche que a Derufod le pareció mágica y perfecta; se encontraba a solas con la dama, el hogar encendido, una mesa dispuesta con manjares, los dos en aquella estancia…, ella enteramente para él y sintió que aquella situación no era un sueño ni un anhelo, sino un atisbo de un posible futuro.

La segunda vez que volvió a verla fue el día de su partida, ella salió al patio con su joven doncella a su lado, ceca de la fuente había un hermoso corcel de pelaje castaño y crines oscuras, un caballo de formidable presencia, elegante, de aspecto resistente y fuerte.  
Éolywyn se acercó al animal que estaba ensillado, tomó las riendas y lo acercó a Derufod:  
-Aquí tienes a tu nuevo caballo, es orgulloso pero dócil y te servirá bien.  
-Mi señora… -dijo Derufod algo confuso- es un caballo magnífico digno de n gran señor…  
Éolywyn le sonrió:  
-¿A caso no lo eres? –le dijo mientras le entregaba las riendas, sus manos se rozaron por un momento y Derufod carraspeó:  
-Os lo agradezco… esta montura me llevará veloz hasta donde tenga que ir…  
-Eso espero… -dijo Éolywyn mientras su doncella le entregaba un sobre cerrado – Derufod, ¿le llevarías ésta carta a Boromir, nuestra despedida fue muy rápida, a penas si pudimos hablar…  
El gondoriano tomó la misiva y notó el perfume que impregnaba el papel, aroma a flores nocturnas…  
-Mi señora, cumpliré con vuestros deseos, siempre…

Derufod, el mensajero de Boromir dejó atrás Rohan con cierta amargura, era extraño que surgiera ese sentimiento, pues nunca sentía apego por los lugares que su labor le hacía visitar, analizó todos los hechos vividos y se dio cuenta que una parte de él estaba ahora en el país de los Eorlingas.  
Volvía a Minas Tirith, la Ciudad de los Reyes, donde sin duda le esperaban y tendría trabajo, pero albergaba la esperanza de volver pronto a La Marca y poder verla a ella de nuevo.

Fin.

Notas de la autora.

Sobre los nombres de los protagonistas de este relato, he de decir que están inspirados en aquellos que creó Tolkien. Algunos están transformados y otros copiados directamente.  
Derufod provine del nombre Derufin, un hombre de Gondor, pero al cambiarle las dos últimas letras me sonó mejor, menos élfico, pero serio y digno de un valeroso héroe.

Pronto volverá Derufod con nuevas aventuras…  
Gracias por leer mi historia…


End file.
